RWBYApocrypha
by Calibang
Summary: La Academia Beacon fue atacada y un poderoso artefacto mágico, el Santo Grial, fue robado, lo que desencadenó una Gran Guerra del Santo Grial. Siete magos de variada procedencia fueron reclutados como masters de la facción Roja. Junto con sus Servants, deberan enfrentarse a la facción Negra en una lucha que sacudirá los cimientos del mundo. RWBY AU con elementos de Fate.
1. 00: Introducción

Buenos días/tardes/noches amiguitos, les doy la bienvenida a esta historia. Es mi primera vez escribiendo Fanfiction, aunque no la primera historia que escribo, así que siéntanse en confianza para criticar lo que consideren es necesario.

La primera vez que se me ocurrió pensar en una obre que combine Fate y RWBY (dos de mis series favoritas) fue cuando vi un dibujo espectacular, hecho por el artista Stickypotato, en la que se ve a Ruby y Weiss como Shirou y Saber la primera vez que se encuentran. Si tienen tiempo para buscarla, les recomiendo que lo hagan, ya que es una preciosura. Y si les queda aún más tiempo, pasen a ver más trabajos del autor, que es un verdadero artista. Como sea, estoy divagando. Volviendo al tema, la idea de una Ruby-Shirou invocando a Weiss-Saber me venía dando vueltas por la cabeza desde ese entonces, pero cobró más fuerza cuando vi el diseño de Weiss para el Volumen 7 de RWBY. Y al final, tras idas y vueltas, pensar y repensar, decidí escribir un fanfic con aquella idea.

**A continuación, una breve descripción sobre la obra. **

_Nada de lo que viene a continuación es fundamental para entender la historia, pero recomiendo su lectura de todos modos para mejor comprensión. Quienes no deseen leer y prefieran ir enterándose de las cosas a medida que transcurre la lectura, pueden saltar directamente al capítulo siguiente y sumergirse en la historia. _

RWBY/Apocrypha no es exactamente un crossover, sino algo que se asemeja más a un mash up. La historia sucede en Renmant, tiene su geografía, origen, parte del Lore y algunas características más en común con el canon, pero mecánicas, sistemas y dinámicas basadas en Fate, así como también elementos y conceptos originales. Aclaro desde ahora que las cosas no van a funcionar exactamente como en Fate, ni el mundo va a ser una copia de Renmant. Los personajes serán pura y exclusivamente personajes de RWBY, no aparecerán personajes de Fate ni OCs. De igual manera, los personajes no van a ser reflejos exactos a los de RWBY, ya que imagínense, si Weiss es una Servant y Ruby una master… bueno, es imposible que ambas hayan estudiado juntas en Beacon. El Lore, los orígenes y otras características de los personajes va a cambiar, un poco para adaptarse mejor a la mecánica de Fate, otro poco para beneficio de la trama, y otro poco por gusto y elecciones personales. Pasa algo similar con las semblances, armas y estilos de pelea. Voy a tratar de respetar el concepto general, pero van a ser distintos a los del canon, y más cercanos a Noble Phantasms, Skills, Mystic Codes, y Magia de Fate. Los Grimm existen, pero tienen una importancia relativa (al menos por lo que llevo planeado de la historia). Por otro lado, la trama va a tener mucho en común con Fate/Apocrypha, de ahí el título del fic. Me refiero a que la acción pasará mayormente en el marco de una Gran Guerra del Santo Grial, con dos facciones enfrentándose.

**Cast:**

_Para aquellos interesados en saber si cierto personaje aparecerá en la historia y qué rol interpretará. Quienes prefieran descubrirlo a medida que vayan leyendo, pueden obviar este punto. _

**Facción Roja:**

Saber (Weiss Schnee), invocada por Ruby Rose

Archer (Penny Pollendina), invocada por Winter Gelé

Assassin (Blake Belladonna), invocada por Yang Branwen

Berserker (Nora Valkyrie), invocada por Lie Ren

Lancer (Pyrrha Nikos), invocada por Jaune Arc

Caster (Glynda Goodwitch), invocada por Ozcar Pine

Rider (Neptune Vasillias), invocado por Sun Wukong

James Ironwood, Lider de la Asociación de Magos y director de la Academia Atlas

Qrow Branwen, Mago Elite de la Asociación de magos y la Academia Beacon

Peter Port: Director de la Academia Beacon

Bartolomew Oobleck, Mago Elite de la Academia Beacon

**Facción Negra**

Saber (Adam Taurus), invocado por Vernal Branwen

Berserker (Hazel Rainart), invocado por Leonardo Lionheart

Assassin (Tyrian Callows), invocado por Arthur Watts

Archer (Cinder) invocada por by Salem

Rider (Mercury Black), invocado por Dudley Deedle

Lancer (Neo Politan), invocado por Roman Torchwick

Caster (Emerald Sustrai), invocado por Dee Deedle

Sienna Khan, líder del White Fang

**Neutrales **

Ruler (Jinn)

Raven Branwen, Maga independiente

Taiyang Xiao Long, Mago retirado

**Posibles cameos y roles menores **

Amber Autumn, Mage elite de Mistral

CFVY Magos de Beacon

Scarlet y Sage: Magos de Vacuo

Theodore, Director de la Academia Shade

Dioses hermanos de la Luz y Oscuridad

Summer Rose, Maga Cazadora (fallecida)

María Calavera, Maga (fallecida)

Ilya Amitola, Maga (fallecida)

Ozma/Ozpin/Cualquier personaje cuyo nombre empiece con Oz, Personaje del lore

**Acerca de las Ships o parejas: **

_Este comentario es totalmente innecesario para gente a la que no les interesen las ships, por lo que pueden obviar este párrafo. _

En cuanto a las Ships, cuestión que suele ser de interés para los fans de RWBY… todavía no he decidido si va a haber ni mucho menos cuáles. Pero en caso de que las haya, no serán el foco de la historia. Si bien va a haber algunos componentes de amor romántico, el Romance no es el tema de la obra. Por ahora, solo puedo asegurar que habrá OzxSalem (es obligatorio y canon) y un poco de IliaxBlake transitorio y muy sutil (Si no les gusta la pareja, no se preocupen que no es EndGame; y si les gusta, no se entusiasmen). Puedo confirmar también que en caso de haber alguna ship que involucre a Ruby y Weiss será WhiteRose, y lo mismo con Blake y Yang, Bumblebee es la única opción. Por lo tanto parejas como WhiteKnight, RoseGarden, BlackSun, y un largo etcétera están hundidas desde este mismo momento. Por las dudas aclaro, esto no significa que WR y BB vayan a suceder, sino que son las únicas ships posibles para estos cuatro personajes. Más allá de esto, todo está en el aire, y pasará lo que tenga que pasar según cómo se desenvuelvan los personajes. De todas formas, recomiendo que no tengan muchas expectativas porque como ya dije, el romance no es el foco de la historia, y además desde lo personal no me terminan de convencer las relaciones románticas entre masters y servants.

**Algunos conceptos explicados brevemente**

_En la obra va a haber algunos conceptos basados en Fate que pueden causarle dificultades a quienes no estén familiarizados con estas series. De todas formas estas explicaciones van a ser reiteradas en el desarrollo In Universe de la obra, pero obviamente de una forma más acorde al marco y a las circunstancias. Aquellos que estén familiarizados con Fate pueden seguir de largo y saltar al siguiente capítulo, pero les recuerdo que las cosas no funcionan exactamente igual que en Fate, por lo que de todas formas recomiendo leer. _

**1: Magia o Magitecnia y Magia Real**

La Magia Real puede crear y causar fenómenos que son imposibles de producirse en el mundo por otros medios, ya sea por la naturaleza o por invenciones de la humanidad. Los resultados de la Magia Real son verdaderos milagros y la creación de lo imposible. Por ejemplo, el viaje temporal, algo que es imposible de realizar por ningún otro medio conocido, solo se puede alcanzar mediante la Magia Real.

Nota: Si bien muchas veces va a aparecer mencionada la palabra "magia", usualmente será usada para referirse a la magitecnia. Solamente cuando se especifica "Magia Real" se esta hablando de este concepto.

La magitecnia, o magia para simplificar, por otro lado, es la recreación o reproducción de un fenómeno existente utilizando medios sobrenaturales. El resultado de un hechizo nunca puede generar algo que no existe en el mundo. Por ejemplo, un hechizo puede emular los procesos naturales y/o tecnologicos para encender fuego.

En la actualidad, el común de la gente cree que tanto la Magia Real como la magitecnia (la sociedad civil no distingue entre una y otra) se creen extintas debido al incremento de la tecnología que logró reemplazarlas, entre otras razones. La magitecnia, sin embargo, existe y continúa siendo utilizada en secreto por una buena parte de la población. Existen instituciones que se dedican a mantener la existencia de la magitecnia oculta de la población no mágica. Por el contrario, la Magia Real se cree realmente extinta incluso por los magos.

**2: Magos **

Taumaturgo: Persona con la capacidad de utilizar la energía mágica o maná en alguna forma (incluso de manera inconsciente o involuntaria).

Magos: Usuarios de algún tipo de magitecnia.

Magicians: Usuario de la Magia Real**. **

Cazadores: El termino cazador es simplemente una tapadera para ocultar el verdadero propósito de las academias mágicas y mantener la existencia de magia en la actualidad oculta. Se puede decir que toda persona graduada de una de las academias es un cazador y licenciado para enfrentarse a las criaturas Grimm. Sin embargo, no todos los magos se dedican a ejercer esta tarea una vez concluidos sus estudios.

Académicos: Magos que se dedican al estudio, enseñanza y desarrollo de la magia. Suelen estar desconectados de las cuestiones mundanas y ser poco empáticos y crueles. Es el tipo más común de magos. Aspiran a alcanzar la Raíz, la fuente de la Magia Real.

Magos Cazadores: También conocidos como Cazadores en Servicio, Cazadores Genuinos, o simplemente cazadores. Son magos que dedican su vida a la lucha contra las criaturas del Grimm y a proteger a las personas no mágicas. Generalmente son magos con cierto grado de empatía, más escrupulosos y con mayor sentido de la ética.

Cazarecompensas: Magos que se dedican a cumplir encargues de otros magos e instituciones a cambio de una paga. Su estilo de vida es peligroso, por lo que generalmente son buenos en el combate, y usualmente están al límite de trasgredir alguna normal de la comunidad mágica. Optan por este camino un variado tipo de personalidades: rebeldes, aventureros, indecisos, poco aptos para la taumaturgia, o simplemente materialistas que ven la magia como un medio de vida.

Renegados: Magos que trasgreden las normas de la comunidad mágica, por lo que son perseguidos por la iglesia y la Asociación de Magos.

Independientes: Magos que no forman parte de las instituciones mágicas ni se alinean con ellas, pero respetan sus normas y tienen una relación neutral.

Agentes de la Iglesia: Son miembros del Culto de los dos Hermanos que están al tanto de la existencia de la magia e incluso tienen la capacidad de utilizarla. Reniegan de los magos y aborrecen el uso de magitecnia, ya que lo consideran como una afrenta al Dios de la Oscuridad, quién según ellos es la fuente de la Magia Real. A pesar de esto tienen un acuerdo con la Asociación de Magos ya que ambos coinciden en mantener oculta la existencia de la magia, lo que para la iglesia significa un decrecimiento en el número de usuarios de la magitecnia sin tener que entrar en un conflicto con el total de la comunidad mágica. Justifican el uso de magia por parte de sus miembros diciendo que, como representantes de los dioses, son los únicos que realmente tienen derecho.

**3: Santo Grial, Espíritus Heroicos, y Servants. **

Santo Grial: Un elemento místico de incalculable poder y valor inconmensurable. Se encontraba escondido en la academia Beacon pero fue robado. Si se activa, puede conceder cualquier deseo que se le sea formulado. Para lograr esto, hay que llevar a cabo un rito conocido como Guerra del Santo Grial, durante el cual siete magos invocan héroes del pasado para luchar entre sí. Los magos que participan de una Guerra del Santo Grial son llamados "master", y los héroes invocados "servants". Solo la pareja de master y servant que logre sobrevivir a todas las demás tiene derecho a formular su deseo ante el Santo Grial.

Espíritus Heroicos: Personas que dejaron alguna marca en la historia y en la sabiduría de la humanidad, y pueden ser invocados como servants. El espíritu heroico es la combinación de todos los datos, hazañas, aspectos, misterios, virtudes y leyendas relacionadas con la persona, es decir, representa la totalidad de su capacidad en pleno apogeo.

Servant: Un espíritu heroico invocado de nuevo a la vida mediante un rito. Es la clase más alta de invocación mágica, y en la actualidad solo es posible llevarla a cabo mediante el Rito de la Guerra del Santo Grial. Cuanto más poderoso es un Espíritu Heroico, mayor es la dificultad para invocarlo, por lo que, en ciertos casos, los parámetros son rebajados y el Servant resultante no puede desplegar toda la capacidad del Espíritu Heroico. Dependiendo la forma en la que se le haya invocado, puede representar una versión completa del Espíritu Heroico o reflejar ciertas características, aspectos, o momentos de su vida dejando otros por fuera (esto suele suceder cuando un master prefiere obviar alguna característica de su Servant, o bien cuando no tiene el nivel necesario para invocarlo en todo su potencial).

Bien, ahora sí, doy por concluida esta Introducción al Mundo. Otros conceptos que vayan apareciendo serán explicados más adelante en caso de que sea necesario.

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier comentario se agradece.


	2. 01: Rojo

Disclaimer: No soy dueño ni propietario de Fate ni de RWBY. Esta obra es hecha por un fan, para placer de otros fans, y no tiene ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Esta es Ruby Rose, una chica sencilla con rodillas normales. Esta es Ruby Rose, una chica delgada de veinticuatro años, cabello corto y rebelde disparado en todas direcciones, de un color rojo tan oscuro que parece negro. Esta es Ruby Rose, una joven que gusta de vestir polleras negras, botas de combate, y buzos rojos con capucha. Esta es Ruby Rose, una chica que usa siempre una bufanda roja deshilachada que lleva pasando de mano en mano en su familia por incontables generaciones. Esta es Ruby Rose, una nerd apasionada por las armas, las fresas y las galletas con chips de chocolate. Esta es Ruby Rose.

El aire está inquieto en las afueras del reino de Vale. Ruby Rose entiende que hay algo amenazante allá afuera. Sabe lo que es. Incluso antes de que un aullido lupino rasgue la quietud de la noche, Ruby Rose sabe y se anticipa.

Esta es Ruby Rose esperando en silencio mientras escanea el bosque por la mira de un rifle transformable de alto impacto. Esta es Ruby Rose, cazadora graduada de la Academia Beacon. Esta es Ruby Rose, cumpliendo su patrulla de rutina en las fronteras de Vale, exterminando a las pocas criaturas Grimm que todavía insisten con merodear los muros del reino.

La ciencia, que poco a poco logra explicar todo, todavía no puede encontrarles ningún sentido a las criaturas Grimm. Tan diferentes pero similares entre sí. Algunas parecen versiones retorcidas y siniestras de animales ordinarios (Beowolves, Nevermores, DeathStalkers, Sabyrs, Goliaths). Otras… otras son indescriptibles, pura y llanamente combustible de pesadillas. Y sin embargo, pese a las muchas diferencias intraespecie, todas las criaturas Grimm tienen algo en común: anhelo de estrucción, atracción hacia los sentimientos negativos, y la extraña cualidad de desintegrarse sin dejar rastro al ser asesinados. Los científicos intentan buscarle explicaciones, y no las hayan. Aparentemente no tienen género, no se reproducen, y sin embargo nunca se extinguen, pese a los esfuerzos de la humanidad por borrarlas del mapa. Simplemente existen, sin lógica alguna. La ciencia busca, observa, experimenta, y al final se encoge de hombros y se resigna a aceptar la respuesta que ofrece el sentido común: "Las criaturas Grimm son remanentes de otra época, de una era en la que existía la magia". Pero hace años que la magia no existe; el último mago conocido fue el último Rey de Vale, un héroe que murió intentando detener una guerra entre los cuatro grandes reinos. La magia se extinguió, y en reemplazo se fundaron las cuatro grandes academias de cazadores: Beacon, Atlas, Shade y Haven. Cuatro academias a las que solo se puede acceder por recomendación de un cazador graduado. Cada una de ellas dedicadas a formar a los más hábiles luchadores en el arte de eliminar a las criaturas del Grimm. Cazadores y Cazadoras que cuentan solo con aptitud física extraordinaria y tecnología de punta.

Por eso Ruby Rose, lejos de inquietarse ante los aullidos cada vez más cercanos, simplemente esboza una sonrisa entusiasmada, se coloca la capucha sobre su cabeza, y sin siquiera esperar a que su presa esté visible, dispara su impresionante rifle. El estallido es seguido por un gemido agónico. La secuencia se repite una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente el cargador del rifle está vacío. Los aullidos son cada vez más cercanos, y las pisadas comienzan a escucharse también. Ruby Rose, con toda la calma del mundo, extiende su rifle y acciona el mecanismo de transformación. Después de una breve pero maravilloso milagro de la mecánica física, el arma pasa a ser una guadaña de proporciones gigantescas. Y Ruby Rose, aun con un sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, carga hacia el bosque con la velocidad de un tren a toda máquina. Las criaturas Grimm salen a su encuentro. Ruby Rose los reconoció incluso antes de verlos, los aullidos los delatan: Beowolves. La forma más fácil de describirlos es compararlos con hombres lobo. Cuerpos lupinos de color negro, recubiertos en ciertas partes por armaduras óseas (principalmente en la cabeza) y ojos rojos. Corren en cuatro patas, pero pueden erguirse. Atacan lanzándose sobre su presa a toda velocidad, intentándola abrumarlas en grandes números. Por sí solos son prácticamente inofensivos para un cazador, incluso un civil con algo de entrenamiento y bien equipado no tendría dificultades para rechazarlo si de uno solo se tratase, pero siempre atacan en grupos extensos. Esta vez no es la excepción: Ruby Rose es rodeada por una marea negra en cuestión de segundos. Ella, siempre con aquella sonrisa segura, no se inmuta. La monstruosa guadaña corta los cuerpos oscuros como si fueran de mantequilla. Es difícil entender como alguien con el físico de Ruby Rose es capaz de manejar semejante arma con la agilidad de un bailarín. Giros y piruetas con precisión quirúrgica. La cazadora es un torbellino rojo y negro que despedaza todo lo que se cruza en su camino. Y sin embargo, siempre hay más, la marea nunca termina.

En el fondo, Ruby Rose sabe por qué esos Beowolves siguen lanzándose hacia ella, pese a que rara vez las criaturas Grimm se acercan a las fronteras de Vale. Porque detrás de su sonrisa, Ruby Rose sufre cada vez que patrulla las murallas. Porque recuerda a la madre que un día se fue a una misión y jamás regreso. Porque recuerda muy poco de Summer Rose, pero aun así la extraña con vehemencia. Porque recuerda a su padre quebrado por la depresión. Recuerda a su tío adoptivo hundiéndose en el alcoholismo. Recuerda una infancia trunca, adultos ausentes, y una meta marcándose a fuego en su mente. Las criaturas Grimm son atraídas por emociones negativas, y Ruby Rose es un faro de tristeza.

El tiempo pasa. Los movimientos frenéticos de la cazadora se vuelven lentos y los Beowolves comienzan a presionarla. Poco a poco, Ruby Rose es forzada a una postura defensiva. Cada garra, cada mandíbula que intenta desgarrarla se acerca cada vez más a lograrlo. Las bestias la acorralan, ya no tiene espacio para hacer girar su guadaña y mantener el momentum constante. Una guadaña, y sobre todo una de semejantes dimensiones, es un arma poco efectiva en una distancia tan cerrada. Y finalmente, una garra logra quebrar su guardia. Las uñas terribles impactan en… ¿Nada? El Beowolve mira con gesto estúpido como en el lugar donde estaba la joven solo hay una nube de pétalos. Pétalos que se dispersan y se multiplican, escurriéndose entre lo patas y torsos hasta rodear la manada. Pétalos que comienzan a remolinear acelerando, acelerando, acelerando. Sin previo aviso, los Beowolves son envueltos por un torbellino escarlata que los atrapa y los eleva en el aire. Un coro de aullidos desesperados sacude al bosque. De repente, el tornado rojo se detiene. Por un momento, se pueden apreciar a las criaturas Grimm flotando en el aire intercaladas con pétalos de rosa. Y entonces, un destello plateado inunda la zona, expandiéndose como una niebla de metal fundido que lo cubre todo.

Esta es Ruby Rose, con la vista baja, el rostro oculto por la capucha, respirando pesadamente mientras los Beowolves que segundos atrás la rodeaban se desintegran en una lluvia de partículas negras. Esta es Ruby Rose, una chica de ojos plateados para nada normales. Esta es Ruby Rose, maga prodigio graduada con honores en la Academia Beacon, que no entrena cazadores sino magos. Esta es Ruby Rose, una taumaturga al igual que su madre, y la madre de su madre, y así hasta perderse en el árbol genealógico de la familia Rose. Esta es Ruby Rose, la usuaria del Mystic Code: Crescent Rose. Esta es Ruby Rose, actual portadora de la Cresta Mágica de la familia Rose. Esta es Ruby Rose, la Segadora Escarlata.

* * *

Y aquí vamos con Rojo, el primer capítulo que introduce a nuestro personaje principal, Ruby Rose.

Cuando sea posible, voy a ir dejando algunas notas acerca de los personajes, como fichas técnicas para ayudar a compilar un poco la información sobre ellos y adelantar algunos detalles que no spoileen demasiado. También voy a ir añadiendo algunas cositas sobre conceptos de Fate que puedan llegar a ser dificiles de comprender para alguien que no esté familiarizado con la franquicia. Como recordatorio, si esto no es ni 100% RWBY ni 100% Fate.

**Mystic Code: **Es una herramienta mágica que sirve como soporte a los magos. Los hay de diferentes tipos y las funciones que pueden cumplir son sumamente variadas.

**Cresta Mágica: **Es una marca de variadas formas que aparece en un mago y donde se guardan y compilan todos sus saberes mágicos y hechizos. La cresta es pasada de generación en generación entre familiares, añadiendo cada portador nuevos saberes a ella. Por ende, el poder de la cresta (y de su portador) se incrementa con cada generación.

**Nuevo Perfil:**

Nombre Real: Ruby Rose  
Alias: Segadora Escarlata, Roja, Maga de las Rosas  
Clase: Mago Cazador  
Rango: B+  
Cresta: Familia Rose (Rango Ex)  
Mystic Codes: Crescent Rose (Rango D+)  
Habilidades:  
-Aplicación de maná (Rango B)  
-Magitecnia (Rango B)  
-Multicast (Rango B)  
-Ojos de plata (Rango Ex)  
Hechizos:  
-Petal burst (Rango C+)  
-Manipulación eólica (Rango B)


	3. 02: Blanco

No soy dueño de RWBY ni de Fate. Esta obra es realizada por un fan, para el disfrute de otros fans y sin ánimos lucrativos.

* * *

En otra era, en un reino ya extinto…

Una joven princesa cabalgaba seguida por su séquito. Su cabello blanco y largo ceñido en una cola asimétrica, que algún día sería la inspiración de un sinnúmero de poetas, ondeaba tras su espalda, agitado por una ventisca helada. Un manto azul envolvía su figura esbelta por encima de un exquisito vestido de combate blanco con placas de plata y detalles en azul. Solo rompía el esquema de colores fríos y apagados una bufanda de color rojo vibrante con una parte de su cresta familiar bordada en blanco sobre uno de los extremos. Una bufanda a la que ningún bardo le dedicaría un poema, que no sería registrada en ninguna de las tantas historias que algún día se contarían sobre ella, que nunca aparecería ligada a su imagen en ningún retrato. Una bufanda mundana y poco particular, que sin embargo guardaba un gran valor afectivo y sentimental para la princesa.

Ante el paso de la comitiva por las calles, la gente se apartaba de su camino con una mezcla de respeto, admiración, recelo, miedo y rencor. El reino atravesaba una época de guerra con los reinos vecinos y tensión interna. El acecho siempre presente de la Criaturas Fantasmales no hacía más que añadir otra preocupación. Los conflictos externos exigían grandes sacrificios de parte de los súbditos, lo que generaba descontento e intentos de revuelta. La población se veía dividida entre aquellos agradecidos con la realeza por mantenerlos a salvo de invasiones extranjeras y de las bestias sobrenaturales, y aquellos que sostenían que de nada servía ganar una guerra si para ello la gente moría hundida en la miseria. La familia real reaccionaba con firmeza (quizás demasiada firmeza) ante cualquier amenaza hacia la corona, aumentando la tensión. Entre los detractores, la falta de empatía de los gobernantes para con sus súbditos era una de las críticas más esgrimidas. Y el rostro impasible de la princesa, con la mirada lejana y una expresión neutral, no hacía más que fortalecer dichas críticas.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la princesa cruzaría el Gran Portal y marcharía junto con su comitiva al frente de batalla. Allí comenzaría a forjar su leyenda como Comandante del Ejército del Reino de Mantle. Su sombra de agigantaría con cada hazaña en batalla y sus habilidades con la espada y la hechicería serían reconocidas a lo ancho y largo del mundo, así como su terquedad, frialdad de corazón y actitud implacable. Tan enorme sería su desempeño que sería nombrada heredera a la corona por encima de su hermano menor, quien hasta entonces había ostentado el título a causa de su género. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la princesa se convirtiese en reina y gobernase el reino de Mantle con un puño de acero, un corazón de hielo, un cerebro brillante, y un sentido de la justicia inapelable. La llamarían La Reina de Hielo, La Reina Eterna y Prometida, El Ángel Invernal. Y el reino de Mantle crecería con un esplendor nunca antes visto, usurpando territorios, conquistando y asimilando. Ganando enemigos y rencores. Causando injusticias. Despertando envidia y codicia. El nombre de la reina sería amado y bendecido, luego temido y recelado, finalmente odiado y rechazado. La reina caería de forma estrepitosa, arrastrando junto con ella al reino y a su estirpe a un final trágico.

Pero antes, mucho antes de todo esto, antes de que la princesa cruzara el Gran Portal y diera inicio a su leyenda, cuando todavía se encaminaba por la calle principal hacia aquel destino glorioso y triste, sucedió un pequeño accidente. Un hecho tan minúsculo y poco importante que jamás sería registrado. Un hecho tan poco noticiable que aún sin compararlo con el peso de la historia por venir, aun si la princesa hubiese tenido una vida aburrida y plana, aun así hubiera sido totalmente ignorado. Y sin embargo, aquel hecho sucedió, y sus repercusiones marcarían un futuro distante e inimaginable.

Un niño andrajoso, que había estado observando anonadado el acercamiento de la comitiva, tropezó al intentar apartarse del camino. La princesa tiró bruscamente de las riendas de su montura, haciendo detener la marcha de su séquito. El niño, tembloroso y asustado, intentaba ponerse de pie infructuosamente, ante la mirada fija y desprovista de emoción de la princesa. Sin embargo, pese a su semblante inexpresivo, aquel triste y patético espectáculo causó que algo se moviera dentro de ella. Sin mediar palabra, la princesa desmontó y cruzó los pocos metros que la separaban del niño. Sus ojos registraron la ropa harapienta, demasiado grande para ese cuerpecito delgado y débil, las manos sucias y los pies descalzos, morados por la exposición al clima gélido del reino. El niño ocultaba el rostro hacia abajo, demasiado asustado para levantar la mirada. La princesa se inclinó frente a él silenciosamente, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Con una mano levantó con delicadeza la barbilla del niño, quien seguía mirando hacia el suelo, temblando de frío y de miedo, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los profundos ojos azules de la princesa (uno de ellos, el derecho, surcado por una cicatriz que añadía a su fino rostro un aire de fiereza) se toparon con dos ojos de un increíble color plateado, casi ocultos por un flequillo negro azabache mal recortado. El contacto visual fue breve pero conmovedor. Ante el asombro de la multitud que observaba intercambiando murmullos, la princesa llevó una mano vacilante hacia su cuello y comenzó a quitarse la bufanda roja que lo abrigaba. Con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de acariciar a un animal asustadizo, la enrolló alrededor del cuello del niño, que entonces dejó de temblar. Una sonrisa tenue y discreta adornó el rostro de la princesa por un instante tan fugaz que solo el niño fue capaz de notarlo. Y luego, como si nada hubiera sucedido, la princesa movió gentilmente al niño hacia un lado, montó su caballo, y reanudo su marcha hacia el Gran Portal.

El destino, apurado en transformar a la princesa en la reina que debía ser, pasó por alto aquel minúsculo incidente y continuó su desarrollo inalterable. La princesa se alzó y cayó junto con su reino, sin que la existencia de aquel intercambio lo alterase en lo más mínimo. Y sin embargo, cuando ya al final de una vida solitaria y desamorada la princesa convertida en reina se moría sangrando por mil heridas, cerró los ojos una última vez. Antes de que su vida se apagara, recordó aquel par de enormes ojos plateados, brillando con lágrimas aun no derramadas. Recordó como el desconsuelo y el temor desaparecían rápidamente de esa mirada, reemplazados por calidez, agradecimiento y esperanza. Sus labios fríos, inertes y manchados de sangre se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa apenas visible, y su corazón latió con un último deseo antes de detenerse.

* * *

Y aquí la tenemos a Weiss, quién como ya les había anticipado, va a ser una Servant, y como algunos se habrán imaginado, tiene un lore inspirado en Artoria Pendragon (Saber) de Fate. Les dejo a continuación el perfil de Weiss (Espíritu Heroico) y alguna que otra definición de ayuda para los que no estén tan al tanto del Fateverse, y para que aquellos que sí lo estén chequeen ya que hay algunas cosas que cambian.

**Criaturas Fantasmales: **Criaturas cuya existencia no respeta las leyes de la naturaleza, y por ende son clasificadas como sobrenaturales. En la actualidad la mayoría están o se creen extintas, con excepción de las criaturas Grimm.

**Rango Ex:** El rango determina el poder total de la entidad, objeto, arma o hechizo al que describe. El acrónimo Ex proviene de Extraordinario, y puede significar diferentes cosas: Un nivel increiblemente alto por encima de todos los demás; un nivel increiblemente bajo, superado por todos los demás; Desempeño variante según las condiciones; una anómalía.

**Nuevo Perfil:**

Espíritu Heroico Weiss Schnee  
Nombre Real: Weiss Schnee  
Alias: Reina de Mantle, Reina de Hielo, Ángel Invernal, La Primera Reina, La Última Reina  
Origen: Segunda Era, Edad de los Héroes; Reino de Mantle  
Rango: S  
Requisito de invocación: S  
Clase Real: Summoner  
Habilidades:  
-Magitecnia (Rango B)  
-Esgrima (Rango A)  
-Montar (Rango B)  
-Voluntad (Rango Ex)  
-Aplicación de Mana (Rango Ex)  
Hechizos:  
-Invocación: (Rango Ex)  
-Magia Elemental (Rango Ex)

Nota: Este perfil es del Espiritu Heroico Weiss Schnee, no de su versión Servant.


	4. 03: Negro

Fate y RWBY no me pertenecen. Esta obra es producto de un fan para otros fans y no tiene ánimos de lucro.

* * *

–¡ADAM!

El grito de Blake, similar a un rugido, resonó por el destrozado cuartel del White Fang. Apretando los puños hasta que las uñas le hicieron sangrar, miró en deplorable panorama que la rodeaba. Sangre, cuerpos, mobiliario destruido, banderas rasgadas. Los rastros de la carnicería se extendían por el pasillo que guiaba a la sala de mando, desde donde provenían todavía el sonido de metales chocando y gritos de lucha.

Blake apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba sobre la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba a sus espaldas.

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, mirando con furia los cadáveres desparramados. No pudo evitar que lágrimas de impotencia y frustración comenzaran a formarse en sus ojos.

Concentrada en sus emociones internas, no notó una leve distorsión de forma humanoide en la imagen del pasillo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y chocó contra ella.

–¡Ilia! –masculló cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio.

Una mirada bastó para registrar el mal estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, mano derecha y algo más. La piel de los pómulos de la Fauno camaleón estaba golpeaba, oscureciendo las pecas que salpicaban sus rasgos. El labio inferior estaba partido y derramaba sangre por un orificio nasal. Raspaduras y cortes leves en sus brazos. Su uniforme estaba manchado por una gran cantidad de sangre a la altura del abdomen; evidentemente había recibido una herida seria en aquella zona, que trataba de tapar con una de sus manos. Las orejas felinas de Blake se aplastaron contra su cabeza con una sensación de angustia.

–Blake, tenemos que salir de aquí –La apremió Ilia, tomándola de un brazo.

Blake se resistió.

No –aseveró –Esto se termina hoy mismo. –Sus ojos amarillos refulgieron con furia y determinación.

–Blake… –Pero Ilia entendió la mirada de Blake a la perfección. La había visto incontables veces con esa expresión, y sabía que cuando se ponía así, no había forma de convencerla.

–No quiero perderte para ganar un mártir, Blake…

Blake la miró intensamente, y luego le acarició el rostro con una mano.

–No pienso morir hoy. Te prometo que sobreviviré.

–Pero…

–Vete. Trae ayuda. Te prometo que resistiré hasta que regreses con refuerzos.

Ilia observó los ojos color ambar de Blake y tragó saliva. Ambas sabían que no habría tiempo de que Ilia trajera refuerzos antes de que el combate terminara. Ilia quería decírselo a Blake. Pero aquellos ojos la miraban con tanta intensidad y fiereza que no pudo reunir las fuerzas para contradecir a su líder. Con un gesto serio y triste, asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Blake para abrazarla. Los dos cuerpos se unieron cálidamente por un instante, y luego cada una corrió en dirección opuesta por el pasillo.

Un espectáculo grotesco le dio la bienvenida a Blake cuando llegó a la sala de mando. La puerta había sido cortada en dos con un tajo perfecto que delataba al causante. Dentro, las paredes, el suelo, y hasta el techo se habían teñido de rojo.

Adam Taurus estaba en cuclillas en el centro de la habitación, limpiando casualmente el filo de su espada en las ropas de uno de los tantos cuerpos caídos y ensangrentados que regaban el lugar. La víctima de Adam, un faunus a quien Blake identificó como Tuckson, todavía respiraba de forma arrítmica. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la líder, e intentó decirle algo, pero su garganta llena de sangre no le permitió más que emitir un sonido de gorgoteo. Adam se percató y se puso de pie, girándose para quedar frente a Blake.

–Hola, querida.

Una sonrisa demente se dibujó en el rostro del asesino. Por una vez en la vida, Blake agradeció que la máscara que usaba Adam le ocultara los ojos. De no ser así, de haber visto la expresión completa de su rostro enfermizo, hubiera sentido deseos de vomitar.

–No me llames así. Tu nunca quisiste a nadie –respondió fríamente.

Adam escupió sarcásticamente hacia un lado y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

–¿Por qué me traicionaste, Blake? ¿Acaso no vale nada todo lo que hice por ti?

Y ahí estaba, otra vez intentando manipularla durante el sentimiento de la culpa. Pero esta vez sería distinto.

–Nunca has hecho nada por mí, ni tampoco por los faunus –dijo, anticipándose a otra de las típicas frases con las que Adam intentaba desgastarla –Todo lo que has hecho ha sido por ti. Por ti y por tu odio.

El rostro de Adam se transformó en una máscara monstruosa de ira.

–¡Suficiente! –gruñó, antes de tomar aire, calmarse y volver a recuperar su tono –He sido blando contigo, pero esta vez no me voy a contener. Has ido demasiado lejos, Blake. Me hace doler el corazón tener que hacer esto.

Adam levantó su espada.

–Tú no tienes corazón.

Blake empuño su kama y su espada.

Se midieron por un instante.

Y luego se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Ilia corría por el pasillo intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?¿Dónde iba con tanta prisa? ¡Debería estar corriendo hacia Blake, no en la dirección contraria! La duda le hizo rebajar la velocidad. No, Blake le había dicho que trajera refuerzos. Pero… no había tiempo. Ir a buscar refuerzos era inútil. O bien cuando regresara, Blake habría ganado, o… No, no quería pensar en la otra posibilidad. Blake se lo había prometido, sobreviviría. Pero aun así, la duda persistía. El estilo de pelea de Taurus era explosivo, todo terminaba en cuestión de segundos. Y como si fuera poco, alargar una pelea con él lo único que haría sería causar más destrucción y muerte. Si al menos hubieran logrado quitarle la funda de esa condenada espada… Pero no, mientras la tuviese, la única forma de asesinar a Adam Taurus era tomarlo por sorpresa, un ataque que invisible, algo que no pudiese prever…

Y ni si quiera. Ilia acababa de intentarlo usando su camuflaje y de todas formas había fallado. Y no por falta de mérito propio. Adam simplemente… era demasiado veloz, demasiado precavido, y conocía al dedillo a cada uno de los integrantes de la organización que alguna vez había liderado como para caer en uno de sus trucos.

Ilia se detuvo. Volver con refuerzos no valía la pena si para cuando eso sucediera Blake había caído. Tenía que hacer algo en ese mismo instante. Aún si la herida del vientre le impedía pelear, aun si Adam no caía en la trampa de su camuflaje… De todas formas sería de más ayuda junto con Blake. Ilia sabía que si la líder lograba mantener la compostura y evitar las provocaciones, Blake podía poner en apuros a Adam. Si ella usaba su camuflaje para mantenerse fuera de la pelea y esperar la oportunidad justa… a lo mejor tenían una chance. El propio Adam no era inmune a dejarse llevar por su propia locura y bajar la guardia si su oponente era Blake.

–Perdóname por desconfiar de tu palabra, Blake. Pero tengo que asegurarme de que cumplas tu promesa.

Tomando un hondo suspiro, comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria a la que llevaba. En última instancia, prefería caer junto con Blake que vivir sin ella.

*******

Blake respiraba con un ritmo cuidadoso y medido.

Adam Taurus nunca había sido un oponente al cuál tomar a la ligera, y esta vez menos. Su vida estaba en juego, sabía que esta vez las amenazas de Adam eran serias. No solo su vida. Las vidas de su familia, de los faunus, de sus amigos… de Ilia, de todo lo que amaba estaba en juego. Blake sabía que si Adam vencía, todos los avances que había logrado desde que había conseguido arrebatarle la posición de Lider del White Fang se derrumbaría de inmediato.

Por eso mantenía la cabeza fría. Esta vez sería distinto, se lo había prometido a Ilia.

Adam la había acusado de cobarde, y por largo tiempo Blake no encontró otra respuesta más que darle la razón. Por todo lo negativo que se pudiera decir de Adam Taurus, había que reconocer que era una persona que no dudaría en arriesgar su vida para cumplir sus objetivos. Adam aplastaba lo que se le ponía en su camino, mientras que Blake… Blake huía. Adam era un símbolo de poder que exponía su violencia como un trofeo, mientras que Blake era una sombra que ajusticiaba en silencio y antes de que su víctima se enterase de su presencia. Adam miraba a los ojos de su oponente mientras lo asesinaba, Blake no se atrevía a mirar la cara de sus víctimas.

Y Blake sabía tan bien como Ilia que Adam conocía cada uno de sus trucos, habilidades, hechizos y fortalezas. Adam sabía de qué forma, cómo y cuando Blake podría encontrar una oportunidad de escapar. Sabía de qué forma evadiría, bloquearía o rechazaría cada uno de sus ataques.

Lo que Adam no sabía era cómo Blake pensaba atacar. Estaba demasiado confiado en su propia superioridad y en la cobardía que le atribuía a Blake para que se le pasara por la cabeza que la gata tenía uñas.

Pero Blake sabía cómo pensaba atacar Adam en cada instante. Sabía todas y cada una de las formas en las que podía y deseaba hacerle daño. Y también sabía que el juego del gato y el ratón no terminaría bien para ella, a menos que ella fuese un gato inteligente.

Por eso cuando Adam se abalanzó sobre ella liberando una explosión de maná para impulsarse, sobrepasando su defensa y demasiado rápido como para reaccionar, decidió dejar de huir. Normalmente, Blake habría utilizado una proyección de sí misma para librarse del ataque. Esta vez, sin embargo, no lo hizo. El acero rojo de la espada de Adam cortó en dos la espada negra de Blake, y el choque fue tan violento que la hizo trastabillar. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Adam le propinó una patada brutal en el pecho, haciéndola volar por el aire.

Blake se estrelló contra la pared con un gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo inerte. Apenas levantó la cabeza para ver a Adam, y comprendió que su plan había funcionado.

Adam seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con la espada cruzada tras su espalda en un gesto socarrón. Soltó una carcajada, y luego con una floritura guardó la espada en la funda. El plan de Blake seguía en pie.

–¿Qué ocurre, Blake? ¿Ya se agotaron tus proyecciones?

Blake no le contestó. Simplemente miró desde el suelo, intentando levantarse penosamente. Logró incorporarse sobre sus rodillas temblorosas, completamente desarmada. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

–Cuando te vayas al infierno… –murmuró con voz clara, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos en las hendijas de la máscara de Adam –mándale saludos a tu casta, asno asqueroso.

Adam se quedó mirándola helado. ¿Blake le había llamado… asno asqueroso? ¿Un insulto racista?

–No eres más que un animal. No, ni siquiera un animal, eres menos que eso. No eres más que una inmundicia cornuda, y el único destino digno de tu existencia es ser cazado como la aberrante descendencia de un humano y un animal que eres. El único lugar apropiado para tu cabeza es colgar como trofeo de cacería en las ruinas del castillo de Mantle. Incluso ser marcado como ganado sería más de lo que…

Todo sucedió en un instante. Blake, que mientras hablaba había estado registrando como la ira se acumulaba en el rostro de Adam, supo que había llegado su punto límite con aquel último insulto. Con un gruñido salvaje, Adam empezó a desenfundar su espada, pero para ese entonces Blake ya había activado la última proyección que le quedaba. Adam fue tan rápido como siempre, la tremenda energía que había acumulado en su arma salió disparada a su posición a una velocidad inesquivable, pero Blake ya no se encontraba allí. Blake apareció justo a la espalda de Adam, donde había caído una de las mitades de su espada. Adam comprendió demasiado tarde lo que había sucedido y se giró levantando la funda de su espada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El filo negro de la espada rota ingresó por la parte inferior de su mandíbula y salió por la parte superior de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que un grito desgarrador sonó en la sala.

Pero quien gritó no era Adam.

No, Adam se desplomó silenciosamente hacia un costado, ya muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

No.

Blake miraba hacia la posición donde había estado la proyección de reemplazo que recibió el último ataque de Adam.

Salvo que no fue la proyección quien lo recibió.

El cuerpo cercenado de Ilia cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, y Blake dejó de pensar.

Ilia, que había vuelto para asegurarse de que Blake cumpliera su promesa.

Ilia, que esperaba camuflada el momento oportuno para actuar.

Ilia, que al igual que Adam, fue engañada por Blake.

Ilia, que al creer a Blake en peligro se arrojó enfrente suyo para protegerla sin pensárselo dos veces.

Blake caminó silenciosamente hacia donde el cuerpo de Ilia descansaba sobre el suelo. Con una mano temblorosa, cerró sus ojos, y luego se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Una lágrima silenciosa se escapó por uno de sus ojos y rodó por su rostro.

Blake había cumplido su promesa.

Había ganado, pero había perdido. Adam Taurus le había arrebatado algo increíblemente preciado sin siquiera proponérselo. Así de terrible había sido aquel hombre, capaz de arruinar todo lo que se le acercara.

Blake se golpeó el pecho con una mano, y juró sobre el cadáver de su amiga, confidente y compañera, que no descansaría hasta lograr el objetivo de ambas. Aún si le llevaba toda una vida, lo iba a cumplir.

Y si con una sola vida no alcanzaba…

* * *

Ninja Kitten Assassin Servant reportándose para el deber! Bienvenida, Blake. Creo que este es el capi más trágico hasta ahora. Pero si me aguantan un poco más, les prometo que el de Yang va a cambiar bastante el tono como para relajar un poco la tensión.

En fin, como siempre, les dejo el perfil de Blake. En este no voy a dejar explicaciones porque se me está por apagar el cerébro, en otro momento lo haré. 

**Nuevo Perfil: **

Espiritu Heroico Blake Belladonna  
Nombre Real: Blake Belladona  
Alias: La Gran Transformadora, Heroina de los Faunus, La Sombra de la Justicia, La Última Líder del White Fang, La Gran Líder, La Ruina del White Fang  
Origen: Tercera Era, Edad de la magia; Isla de Menagerie  
Rango: B  
Requisito de invocación: B  
Clase Real: Shadow Knight*  
Habilidades:  
-Magitecnia: (Rango C)  
-Acróbata: (Rango B)  
-Esgrima: (Rango B)  
-Sigilo: (Rango Ex)  
-Maestría de armas (Rango B)  
-Multicaster (Rango A)  
Hechizos:  
-Proyección (Rango Ex)  
Noble Phantasms:  
-Gambol Shroud (Rango B)

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, que será posteado en breves. Hasta luego!


	5. 04: Amarillo

Ni RWBY ni Fate me pertenecen. Este es un trabajo hecho por un fan, para otros fans, sin intenciones de lucro.

* * *

Una pegajoza tonadita local sonaba en los parlantes de un apagado y poco concurrido (por ahora) bar mistralí:

"_En Mistral existe un dicho_

_Que todo el mundo conoce,_

_Así que escucha bien amigo:_

_Con Yang Branwen no se jode"_

Thud!

La culata del vaso resonó al ser posado fuertemente contra la barra del bar. La responsable de aquel ligero desliz era una joven exuberante. Para gran parte de la gente atraída hacia el género femenino, la mujer resultaría despampanante. Su rostro tenía facciones redondeadas y suaves, destacando un par de ojos vivaces de color lila y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Aunque más deslumbrante que la sonrisa, lo era la melena rubio-dorada que coronaba su cabeza. Su cuerpo era una combinación de curvas y músculos tonificados, enfundado en una vestimenta liviana. Shorts cortos de cuero negro que resaltaba sus glúteos y exhibían sus piernas, un top naranja que dejaba a la vista un abdomen esculpido en piedra, pero cubría modestamente su generoso busto, y por encima una chaqueta de cuero marrón que no terminaba de esconder del todo los bíceps abultados de sus brazos. Llevaba muñequeras de metal doradas y un par de guantes sin dedos recubriendo sus manos. Lo único que desentonaba sin agregar una pisca de sex appeal a su imagen eran las botas gastadas que llevaba en los pies, delatando un largo trajín. Aun así, botas rotosas o no, la rubia era un imán de miradas. Su apariencia generaba atracción, pero sin llegar al punto de causar un escándalo.

El barman se acercó a la mujer y rellenó su vaso (Aguardiente mistralí) antes de alejarse silbando la pegajosa tonadita local. Era un hombre de cuerpo robusto y lentes oscuros, que caminaba con pesadez. La mujer levantó el vaso de nuevo y bebió un sorbo breve, dándose tiempo para saborear el alcohol en su paladar. Estuvo unos minutos pensativa, hasta que el barman volvió a acercarse a ella:

–Espero que esta vez solo hayas venido por placer –preguntó, mirándola por encima del marco de sus anteojos.

–Venir aquí siempre es un placer, Junior…

El barman aspiro largamente y luego resopló.

–Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

La rubia parpadeo inocente y seductoramente, agitando sus pestañas como alas de mariposas.

–¿Y entonces?

–Pues lo de siempre. Vienes aquí a cerrar tus negocios, discutes con tu cliente, y terminas destrozando su cara y mi bar. ¿Por qué no llevas tus asuntos a lo de Lil?

La rubia estalló en carcajadas.

–¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres que tu mejor clienta se vaya al bar de tu ex mujer?

–¡¿Mejor clienta?! ¡Eres la mayor fuente de gastos en mi balance mensual!

–Y la mayor fuente de ingresos –respondió con un guiño juguetón.

El barman sacudió la cabeza y se fue renegando por lo bajo a atender a otros parroquianos.

La rubia le dio otro trago a su bebida, registró con su mirada el ambiente una vez más. Sus ojos engañosamente inocentes se cruzaron con alguna que otra mirada, pero no del tipo de mirada entre cliente y prestador de servicios; más bien el tipo de mirada que, de sostenerla, daría pie al dueño o dueña de esos ojos a acercársele y decirle alguna frase de cotillón como "Hola hermosa/bella/preciosa/linda/divina/sexy/primor/etc, ¿puedo invitarte a un trago?". La rubia no exageraba al decir que Junior debía agradecer su presencia: más de una billetera había perecido a causa de un/a obstinado en emborracharla para lograr una respuesta favorable a sus avances. Pobres idiotas. La rubia los dejaba hacer, aceptaba los convites, y cuando se cansaba se retiraba. Por supuesto, más de algún idiota creyó que comprarle un trago les daba derecho a sobrepasarse. Esos idiotas aprendían por las malas la lección que cantaba la pegajosa tonadita local. Pobres ingenuos, intentar emborracharla a ella, que quemaba el alcohol tan rápido como lo ingería. No por nada la llamaban Corazón de Dragón. Siguiendo aquel tren de pensamiento, la rubia reflexionó que también era cierto lo que decía el barman acerca de los destrozos que solía causar cuando algún cliente intentaba pasarse de listo. Este pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué Mistral estaba tan lleno de idiotas? ¿Es que acaso no le prestaban atención a la pegajosa tonadita local? Junior la pasaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de que los idiotas se percataran y así evitarse el pandemónium que le seguía a un trato truncado, pero ni así. Ni así.

Justo en ese momento, un "ding" proveniente de su scroll la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miro el aparato y leyó el mensaje entrante: el cliente llegaría pronto. Esto la hizo mirar hacia abajo, a la mochila que yacía discreta pero cuidadosamente acomodada entre sus piernas. La rubia cargaba figurativa y literalmente una mochila muy pesada. Literalmente, porque el cliente le había encargado una cantidad importante de un mineral jodidamente pesado. Y figurativamente, por ser la hija de Raven Branwen. Es decir, la líder de una de las familias mágicas más lúgubres y peligrosas de la región. Si algún día alguien hiciera una tonadita pegajosa sobre su madre, debería decir algo así como "mejor ni nombrarla, a ver si aparece". De todas formas, pobre del autor que se animara a hacer algo semejante; con suerte, terminaría destripado. Raven Branwen tenía un pésimo sentido del humor, a diferencia de su hija.

La puerta del bar se abrió. La rubia miró y se encontró con un rostro serio. El rostro de un cliente. Se trataba de un hombre delgado, vestido de traje negro, sombrero oscuro y anteojos rojos que ocultaban su vista. El sujeto se sentó a su lado y le dio un sobre, ella le indicó con la cabeza la mochila a sus pies. El hombre se agachó, levantó la carga con cierto esfuerzo, y comenzó a levantarse de la silla. _Mierda, otra vez_, pensó. Ni siquiera necesitaba ver lo que había dentro del sobre; el apuro del cliente por salir de aquel lugar adelantaba que el pacto se había roto. Una de sus manos se movió con una enorme velocidad y tomó de un hombro al sujeto. Junior vio la escena y se acercó suspirando y arrastrando los pies.

–Mira, amigo, aquí en Mistral hay un dicho…

Unos minutos más tarde, la rubia abría la puerta violentamente y salía del bar echando humo por la boca. Literalmente; no por nada le decían Corazón de Dragón. Aunque el cliente no hubiera cumplido el trato, salió del bar sin la pesada mochila literal, ya que le dejó el contenido a Junior como pago para las reparaciones. Pero evidentemente hoy no era su día de suerte. Ni bien puso un pie afuera, un graznido le hizo levantar la vista al cielo y vio pasar un pájaro negro que conocía a la perfección. "_Y aquí viene la mochila figurativa…_", pensó con un suspiro. Sin embargo, notó que el pájaro volaba de forma errática y dificultosa. Para su sorpresa, el animal no descendió junto a ella, sino que siguió de largo y se estrelló contra una pared en la calle de enfrente para luego caer inerte al suelo.

–¡Madre!¿Qué carajo?

La rubia comprendió que algo malo le habría ocurrido a su madre y cruzó la calle a toda velocidad llena de preocupación. No solo por el estado de Raven, sino por lo que aquello podía llegar a implicar: Raven Branwen era una de las personas más jodidamente duras que existían en el mundo… ¿Quién o qué podía haberla dejado en ese estado? ¿La iglesia? ¿Haven? Mientras por su cabeza desfilaban estos pensamientos, el pájaro comenzó a tomar forma humanoide.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?

Raven Branwen jamás usaba taumaturgia a la vista de todo el mundo. Las cosas ya estaban demasiado tensas con La iglesia y la academia como para agregar tensiones. Semejante acto de irresponsabilidad la dejó perpleja; ni siquiera ella, que no era precisamente la persona más cuidadosa, cometería una imprudencia de ese calibre. Una cosa era quemar levemente un bar al que solo acudían magos, si alguien la llegaba a ver podía hacer pasar como una pelea de borrachos muy borrachos con elementos combustibles. Incluso si alguien la veía escupiendo fuego, podía explicarse. Pero transformarte de pájaro a hombre… "_Hey, hey, hey! Espera, no tan deprisa, cerebrito. De pájaro a HOMBRE?". _Ahora bien, es cierto que había personas que llamaban a Raven marimacho a sus espaldas. Pero la rubia estaba totalmente segura de que su madre era una mujer, tanto desde el aspecto psicológico como desde el punto de vista biológico. Sin embargo, el cuervo se había transformado en lo que parecía un clon masculino de su progenitora. La joven miró boquiabierta, hasta que finalmente su mente hizo el click. Solo había una persona que encajaba con aquel personaje.

–¡OH, me estás jodiendo! ¿¡Es que nadie le hace caso a la puta tonadita pegajosa local!? –exclamó a la calle vacía.

Sin embargo, su ira disminuyó cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba el sujeto. Quemaduras, laceraciones, cortes profundos y perforaciones. Comprendió entonces el por qué se había transformado a plena vista: obviamente había agotado hasta la última reserva de energía mágica. Por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba inconsciente. Estas observaciones hicieron regresar algunas de las preocupaciones que había tenido cuando pensó que se trataba de su madre. Porque si Raven Branwen y su hermano gemelo tenían algo en común (además de la similitud física), era que Qrow también era una de las personas más jodidamente duras que existían en el mundo.

La rubia pasó una mano por su pelo, se mordió el labio inferior y observó frenéticamente a ambos lados de la calle. Aparentemente nadie más había visto lo sucedido. Tras titubear, finalmente optó por levantar al hombre pájaro, cargarlo a su espalda, y regresar al bar de Junior. "Hoy definitivamente no es mi día de suerte…" pensó mientras abría la puerta de una patada y comenzaba a elaborar una excusa para convencer a Junior de que no la echara de nuevo a la calle con su tío moribundo a cuestas y todo.

* * *

Se me pegó la tonadita de Yang, joder. Para no generar dudas poco productivas, diré como avances que Yang y Ruby, al igual que en el canon, son medio hermanas, hijas de Tai y Raven y Tai y Summer respectivamente. La diferencia es que aquí, Raven se llevó a Yang cuando abandonó a Tai. La Razón? Más adelante se las cuento. Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo a Yang aquí, de hecho es la que más me ha gustado como quedó. Cosa un poco curiosa, porque de las cuatro chicas del Team RWBY, es la que menos me gusta (lo que no significa que no me guste, sino que las otras me gustan más). En fin, este capi va a ser el último por un tiempo hasta que vuelva a postear, ya que a partir de ahora comienza la historia propiamente dicha y los capitulos que vienen van a ser más largos y dificiles de escribir. De todas formas intentaré mantener un ritmo de una publicación por semana. Antes de despedirme, les dejo el perfil de Yang.

**Nuevo Perfil:**

Nombre Real: Yang Branwen  
Alias: Corazón de Dragón, La hija de Raven, Heredera de los Branwen, THE YANG  
Clase: Cazarecompensas  
Rango: A  
Cresta: Familia Branwen (Aún no adquirida)  
Mystic Codes:  
-Ember Célica (Rango: C)  
Habilidades:  
-Piroquinesis: (Rango A)  
-Recirculación energética (Rango B)  
-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo (Rango B)  
-Carísma (Rango C+)  
-Intuición (Rango C+)  
-Magitecnia: (Rango E)

Bien, eso es todo. Ahora sí me despido. Gracias por leer, espero que lo estén disfrutando! Se agradecen comentarios, recomendaciones y sugerencias. Nos vemos en aproximadamente una semana (tal vez sea menos, si tengo suerte). Adios! 


	6. 1: La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial

No soy dueño de RWBY ni de Fate, esta obra es un produccto fanmade sin motivaciones lucrativas.

* * *

Aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro en el Reino de Vale. La ciudad capital que llevaba el mismo nombre vivía su típico bullicio citadino, ignorando lo que sucedía bajo tierra. No fue hasta el atardecer, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a la noche, que estalló el caos. Una explosión generada bajo tierra hundió por completo la Plaza Vytal, en el corazón de la ciudad, causando un sinnúmero de víctimas y disparando el pánico en los supervivientes. Y eso fue solo el comienzo.

Las criaturas Grimm comenzaron a surgir del gigantesco cráter, sembrando destrucción y muerte a su paso. Los sistemas de defensa automatizados no respondían. Las comunicaciones estaban fuera de servicio. Las barreras del reino fueron saboteadas, y el enorme cúmulo de emociones negativas causado en la población comenzó a atraer más Grimms desde el exterior. Los cazadores encargados de mantenerlas fuera de la ciudad no daban abasto para contenerlas. La situación se volvió crítica cuando un Titan Grimm clase Wyvern descendió del cielo sobre la Academia Beacon, destruyendo su torre y gran parte de las instalaciones. Y en medio de todo ese pandemonium, un grupo de Faunus enmascarados y equipados para la guerra comenzaron a asaltar la ciudad.

La historia habría sido más trágica si no fuese por un repentino destello de luz plateada que se inició en la torre destruida de Beacon y que se expandió en un radio de varios kilómetros. Cuando cesó, los grimms que habían estado en el rango del fenómeno habían desaparecido, con excepción del gigantesco Wyvern, que se encontraba petrificado. Esto permitió a las fuerzas del reino, tanto militares como cazadores, focalizarse en el grupo de Faunus y forzarlos a retirarse. Sin embargo, las criaturas Grimm no dejaban de aparecer. Durante dos días de pesadillas los cazadores y la milicia repelieron la embestida sin descanso. Solo cuando al inicio del tercer día, tras haber reestablecido las comunicaciones, la armada del Reino de Atlas llegó en auxilio, la situación volvió a estar bajo control. La presencia de las enormes aeronaves atlesianas y sus soldados ayudó a restaurar la calma en la población, lo que llevó a que el flujo de criaturas Grimms hacia la ciudad se detuviera.

–Ruby Rose, Cazadora Licenciada.

La joven maga extendió su scroll, mostrándole la pantalla con sus datos y su licencia al guardia apostado en la Academia Beacon. Había trascurrido una semana desde el ataque al Reino de Vale y a su academia, y la población se hallaba en estado de alerta total aún. En el cielo, aeronaves atlesianas, enviadas por el General Ironwood para contener la situación, oscurecían el sol como pesados nubarrones.

–Adelante, el Profesor Port la espera en la sala de reuniones –contestó el guardia tras corroborar los datos de Ruby.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a andar.

Port querría verla para corroborar lo sucedido en la torre de Beacon., supuso Por su parte, Ruby tenía sus propias preguntas para hacer. Durante el ataque, había utilizado sus Ojos de Plata con una intensidad que jamás había alcanzado, drenando hasta la última gota de Maná disponible. Como consecuencia, había perdido el conocimiento y despertado cuatro días más tarde, todavía sintiendo en su cuerpo las consecuencias del abuso de sus poderes. Pasaron algunos días más hasta que finalmente pudo recuperarse lo suficientemente como para salir del hospital. Durante aquel periodo se había enterado que la súbita eliminación de los Grimms había sido atribuida a una nueva tecnología antigrimm, todavía en desarrollo, que había sido utilizada como último recurso. Al pensar en esto, hizo una mueca de lado. Seguramente la Iglesia y las cabezas de la Asociación de Magos estarían teniendo un día de campo para poder explicar de forma racional todos los despliegues mágicos que se habían manifestado durante el conflicto.

Ruby llegó a la sala de reuniones, golpeó la puerta, e ingresó.

Port estaba sentado en la cabecera con una expresión solemne, lo que era extraño de ver el rostro bonachón del director. Era un hombre muy mayor, y no solo de edad, sino también de volumen corporal. Facciones redondeadas, una papada abundante, y unos mostachos que le cubrían todo el labio superior y parte del inferior. Iba vestido con un uniforme rojo con solapas amplias. Ruby había sospechado que Port no estaría solo, y no se equivocaba. No le sorprendió ver allí al Doctor Oobleck, subdirector de la Academia y Jefe de la cátedra de investigaciones históricas. También estaba el Profesor Jaune Arc, discípulo de Oobleck, un joven rubio de cabello corto peinado en punta y ojos azules. A su lado se sentaba Lie Ren, un joven de cabello negro y largo, de facciones orientales muy finas, que practicaba la taumaturgia marcial y que formaba parte del cuerpo de defensa de Beacon. Tanto el Profesor Arc como Lie Ren eran un par de años mayores que Ruby, y la cazadora recordaba haberse cruzado con ellos en la academia cuando los tres eran aun estudiantes. La última persona presente era nada más ni nada menos que James Ironwood, director de la Academia Atlas, General de la Armada Atlesiana, y el actual Líder de la Asociación Mágica. En otras palabras, la persona que ostentaba más poder político no solo en el mundo mágico, sino en la sociedad general. Ironwood era un hombre de hombros anchos y porte militar, acentuado por un impecable uniforme marcial de color blanco con detalles azules y celestes.

–Señorita Rose, tome asiento, la estábamos esperando –dijo Port.

Una vez que Ruby se ubicó en el sitio que Port le indicaba, Oobleck se puso de pie y conectó su scroll en un puerto de entrada digital de la mesa, dando lugar a la emisión de una proyección holográfica de archivos.

–Bien, antes que nada, voy a ponerlos al tanto sobre cómo se originó el ataque de la semana pasada –Explicó Oobleck, hablando más rápido de lo necesario y caminando con gesto nervioso alrededor de la mesa y los presentes –El ataque inicial fue producto de una explosión de alto poder. He podido investigar el sitio y descubrí una serie de túneles abandonados que llevan hasta la ciudad abandonada en Monte Glenn. Los perpetradores de alguna forma atrajeron a una gran cantidad de los grimms que pululan allí hacia los túneles, y luego despacharon un tren subterráneo cargado de explosivos que al impactar en el final del túnel, causó el derrumbe de Plaza Vytal. El pánico de la población atrajo a las criaturas Grimm de los túneles hacia Vale, dando así inicio al ataque.

Oobleck se tomó un respiro por fin para mostrar imágenes de los túneles y el tren subterraneo, momento que Ruby aprovechó para ordenar en su cabeza el torrente de información vertido por el hombre. Oobleck continuó:

–El responsable de este atentado ha sido identificado como Roman Torchwick. Torchwick es un mago cazarecompensas y principal sospechoso del robo de armamento y explosivos no mágicos en todo Vale. Hemos estado siguiendo su pista durante meses, y a partir de la evidencia encontrada en los túneles, concluimos que los explosivos utilizados fueron los mismos robados por Torchwick. Además, aparentemente también fue quien suplió de armamento al White Fang.

Ruby abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello:

–¿El White Fang? Se refiere a los faunus que…

–En efecto –La interrumpió Oobleck –Como sabrán, el White Fang fue una organización que luchó por la igualdad de derechos entre humanos y faunus en el pasado. –Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, y el incordioso profesor siguió exponiendo –Si bien en la historia moderna se reconoce al White Fang como una organización diplomática y pacífica, no siempre lo fue. Solo tras el ascenso al poder de la líder Belladona el White Fang comenzó a abogar por la igualdad de derechos. En sus inicios, el White Fang era una cofradía de Faunus entrenados en el arte del asesinato cuyos objetivos eran las cabezas de los gobernantes humanos. Se cree que el primer acto atribuido al White Fang como organización fue el asesinato de un jerarca del antiguo reino de Mantle. Algunas fuentes incluso sugieren que ese fue el punto más álgido del conflicto entre humanos y faunus en ese reino, que llevaría a una de las tantas guerras internas que pusieron fin a…

Port tosió llamándole la atención al doctor. Oobleck captó la indirecta, recordó que no estaba dando un clase de historia y dejó de divagar:

–Creo que ya es suficiente con la historia por ahora, Barty. Señor Lie, ¿sería tan amable de compartir la información que obtuvo del interrogatorio a los faunus que logramos aprisionar?

Ren se puso de pie y realizó un gesto afirmativo:

–Por lo que he podido extraer de los prisioneros, alguien ha estado formando un nuevo White Fang. A diferencia de las asociaciones civiles de derechos faunus, este nuevo grupo es una organización paramilitar. Su líder es una mujer llamada Sienna Khan, una faunus tigre de bengala.

Ironwood frunció el entrecejo:

–He escuchado hablar de ella. Según los reportes recibidos de la base de operaciones en Argus, Khan lidera un grupo terrorista que opera en el territorio mistrali. Ciertamente han estado realizando actos de sabotaje, disturbios menores y atentados de poca escala. Sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja. Si Khan ha tomado el nombre de White Fang para su organización, asumo que sus objetivos son exclusivamente humanos, y de hecho esto concuerda con los blancos que ha estado atacando en Mistral. ¿Por qué entonces atacar Vale, uno de los reinos más progresistas en cuanto a las relaciones entre humanos y faunus?

–Según la información que he recaudado, este Neo White Fang no tenía particular interés en atacar Vale, pero fueron contratados para hacerlo.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas.

–¿Torchwick? –Preguntó Jaune –Él fue quien le proveyó de armas.

–No, Torchwick es un cazarecompensas sin objetivos claros, no suele hacer este tipo de cosas para sí mismo sino para otros. Él también deber haber sido contratado –negó Ren.

–Concuerdo con el señor Lie –Afirmó Ironwood, e hizo una pausa incomoda, como si fuese a decir algo que le molestaba admitir –Hay alguien más involucrado…

El general conectó su scroll al proyector, abriendo un archivo. Un perfil holográfico se desplegó, mostrando a un hombre delgado y rostro moreno de facciones afiladas con bigote oscuro y pelo corto.

–Arthur Watts, un mago de elite atlesiano renegado, especializado en tecnomancia. He corroborado los registros de los sistemas de defensa y las barreras de Vale, y puedo asegurar que el sabotaje que permitió la infiltración y el ataque fueron obra de Watts. No puedo decir que él haya sido la mente detrás del ataque ni quien contrató a Torchwick y Khan, pero no hay dudas de que estuvo envuelto.

–¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello, General? –consultó Ren. Ironwood, solo soltó una risa amarga.

–No, no hay absolutamente ninguna prueba. Y justamente, eso es lo que prueba su participación. Ese hombre es un fantasma, llevamos años persiguiéndolo y sin lograr si quiera verle el rostro desde que se convirtió en fugitivo. Créanme que puedo reconocer un trabajo de Watts cuando lo veo.

Ren y Ironwood y comenzaron a discutir acerca de Watts, Torchwick y Khan, con algunas acotaciones de Oobleck y Jaune. Ruby y Port, por el contrario, se mantuvieron al margen de la conversación. En el caso de Port, el director parecía estar evaluando toda la información que se estaba desarrollando. Pero en el caso de Ruby, por el simple hecho de que no tenía demasiado que aportar al asunto. Todo lo que se estaba diciendo en aquella sala tenía poco sentido para ella. Usualmente, Ruby estaba alienada de los asuntos más comunes de la academia. A diferencia de las prácticas habituales de los magos, Ruby había elegido ser una Cazadora. Como Cazadora, tenía sentido que Ruby hubiera sido invitada a aquella reunión, ya que los grimms habían estado involucrados en el ataque. Si hubiera algo sobre los Grimms que quisieran consultarle, Ruby lo entendería. En un principio Ruby pensó que Port querría hablar con ella sobre sus ojos y cómo había causado una exposición masiva de magia al usarlos de semejante forma. Pero hasta ahora todas las cuestiones estaban dirigidas a los perpetradores humanos detrás del crimen. Los grimms simplemente habían sido utilizados como una fuerza de choque y una distracción.

¿Fuerza de choque para qué? ¿Distracción para qué?

–¿Disculpen? –Preguntó por fin, venciendo su timidez –Yo no… entiendo mi papel concreto en esta reunión, profesor Port. No creo que pueda aportar nada sobre Wichtork, o como se llame. Mucho menos sobre este nuevo White Fang y el sujeto de bigote atlesiano. Pensé que querrían hablar de los grimms y de cómo me deshice de ellos, o que tal vez me quisieran reprender por usar magia a gran escala en un espacio abierto, o que tal vez hubiera algo que quisieran pedirme sobre mis reportes de patrulla en la frontera los días previos, quizás si había notado un incremento en los números, que de hecho lo hubo pero pensé que simplemente se trataba de mis… sentimientos atrayendo más grimms de lo usual, o que tal vez podrían estar intrigados por el Wyvern petrificado, sobre el cuál no tengo idea de por qué quedó en ese estado pero sospecho que era demasiado fuerte para ser eliminado junto con los pequeños, y… y… estoy… desvariando, verdad? –concluyó con un suspiro.

Los presentes la miraron atónitos por unos instantes, hasta que Port se decidió a contestarle:

–Señorita Rose, el motivo por el cuál la he citado a usted es, en primer lugar, por su relación con Qrow Branwen.

–¿Tio Qrow?¿Qué ocurre con él? Si otra vez ha estado causando…

–Señorita Rose –dijo Port, cortando lo que amenazaba con ser un nuevo monólogo de la joven, –Debo informarle que mientras usted estaba inconsciente, Qrow partió en una misión, y ha... "regresado" recientemente.

Tras esta confirmación, no solo Ruby, sino también Oobleck y Ironwood fijaron toda su atención en lo que tenía para decir el director.

–¿Una… misión?¿Qué clase de misión? –Una repentina sensación de alarma se despertó en la joven.

Port cruzó una mirada con Ironwood, quien a su vez le devolvió un gesto entre confuso y preocupado. El director soltó un suspiro pesado.

–No quería decir esto sin antes tener una idea más clara de lo que ha sucedido y las personas involucrdas en el ataque, pero creo que ya he escuchado suficiente...

–Peter… –Apremió Ironwood.

–Cómo decirlo… bien, al diablo, seré directo: El Santo Grial ha sido robado. El ataque a Vale fue solo una distracción para ingresar a Beacon y llevárselo. Envié a Qrow junto con una unidad de élite a perseguir a los culpables, pero… solo volvió Qrow.

Por un instante no voló una mosca en la sala.

¡BAM!

El puño de Ironwood se estrelló contra la mesa con fuerza.

–¡¿Qué demonios, Peter?! ¿¡Por qué rayos no nos informaste antes de esto!?

–Lo siento Jim, pero Ozpin siempre resaltó que todo lo referido al Santo Grial debería ser tratado con suma delicadeza.

–Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Y creo que tú deberías recordar qué es lo que pienso acerca de los métodos de Ozpin, y que el actual líder de la Asociación de Magos soy yo.

Port se encogió de hombros.

–Muy bien. Déjame entonces que yo te recuerde a ti, viejo amigo, que el Santo Grial es una reliquia de la Academia Beacon y por tanto lo que suceda con ella le corresponde determinarlo a su director.

–¡Por dios, Peter! Estamos hablando del artefacto mágico más importante que jamás haya existido… ¡Me importa un bledo si pertenece a Beacon, como Líder de la Asociación es un asunto del cual debo estar enterado!

–¡Y por eso mismo te acabo de revelar lo que realmente ocurrió! Ahora, si pudieras tranquilizarte, me gustaría continuar.

Ironwood se llevó una mano a la cabeza y respiró hondo.

–Muy bien, continúa.

–Bien, Qrow regresó esta mañana. O más bien, fue devuelto a Patch.

Ruby abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello:

–¿Profesor Port?¿Qué quiere decir con que fue devuelto a Patch?

–Lamento informarte esto, Ruby, pero Qrow se encuentra en un estado crítico. Una… "vieja conocida" suya lo encontró en Mistral y lo llevó con tu padre a Patch.

Ruby sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. Su tío Qrow había sido uno de los pilares que la habían ayudado a sostenerse a lo largo de toda su vida. Como familia y como maestro, Qrow había estado siempre ahí para ella, aun en los momentos en que no podía contar siquiera con su padre. A pesar de su propia desolación y su alcoholismo crónico, Qrow siempre había estado. Si llegase a perderlo…

–¿Por qué nadie me aviso?¿Por qué no me dijo que el tío Qrow estaba… –Dejó escapar con furia apenas contenida.

–Lo siento, joven Ruby… Pero Qrow trajo información de suma importancia que solo debía ser entregada a mí y a nadie más. Ahora deberá permanecer en Patch recuperándose.

–¡No me interesa la información que haya traído!¡Solo quiero… solo me hubiera… debería haberme dicho que se encontraba grave antes de llamarme a esta reunión!¡Si me lo hubiera dicho desde el momento en que lo supo, ahora podría estar en Patch con él!

Los presentes se miraron con una sensación de incomodidad, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

–Señorita Rose, de verdad entiendo su frustración, pero el asunto que está en nuestras manos es de máxima importancia. No demorado la exposición de esta información sin un buen motivo, y si bien informarle de la condición de Qrow era uno de los propósitos de invitarla a esta reunión, también hay otro asunto por el cuál la convoqué.

Ruby le sostuvo fijamente la mirada al director. Malditos magos y su estúpida alienación inhumana, maldijo para sí misma. Si Port la quería allí, no la dejaría ir a ver a Qrow hasta que escuchara lo que el director tenía que decir.

–Muy bien –murmuró.

Ironwood decidió intervenir en ese momento.

–Bien, ¿podríamos continuar sin más interrupciones? ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió Qrow, Peter?

–De acuerdo. Pero antes, deberíamos poner en contexto a los más jóvenes.

–¿Qué? Hace un minuto estabas diciendo que deberíamos ser cuidadosos y ahora quieres… –Ironwood comenzó a protestar, pero luego cambió de parecer –Sabes qué, de acuerdo. ¿Rose, Arc, Lie, qué saben sobre el Santo Grial?

Jaune fue el primero en responder.

–El Santo Grial es el artefacto mágico más poderoso del mundo, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo. Es una reliquia de gran poder pero que sin embargo no puede ser activada, ya que las grandes cantidades de energía que requiere son imposibles de alcanzar en esta era. Se suele considerar solo un mito, pero después de escuchar al profesor Port y al general Ironwood, evidentemente el Santo Grial existe y se encontraba en Beacon.

Port enarcó una ceja.

–Una respuesta… increíblemente acertada, Señor Arc –comentó mirando a Oobleck con cierto aire acusador.

–Qué puedo decir… mi discípulo es un estudiante brillante –contestó el doctor encogiéndose de hombros.

Ruby, que hasta entonces había estado más preocupada por Qrow que por otra cosa, comenzó a tomar dimensión de lo que sucedía. Si bien a ella solo le interesaba la aplicación de la magia al combate de los Grimm, incluso ella había escuchado hablar del Santo Grial. Si el artefacto era real y tan poderoso como se implicaba, era de esperarse que los magos estuvieran tan preocupados por su desaparición.

–Si me permiten hacer una deducción, el Santo Grial se encontraba en la bóveda de seguridad subterránea, ¿verdad? –Añadió Ren.

La ceja de Port se enarcó aún más.

–¿Y cómo sabe eso, señor Lie? ¿Usted también es un estudiante brillante?

–Solo suelo prestar atención a mi trabajo. El sector subterráneo fue el más comprometido durante la invasión y por lo que leí en los reportes, la mayoría de las bajas fueron guardias de aquella zona.

–Señor Lie… –dijo Ironwood –¿Usted o algún otro miembro del cuerpo de seguridad sabía o sospechaba lo que se encontraba en la bóveda?

–Francamente, no. Sabíamos que serían elementos de gran valor taumatúrgico, pero tal cómo ha dicho Arc, la existencia del Santo Grial no se consideraba real, mucho menos la posibilidad de que estuviera en Beacon. Todos los guardias que trabajaban custodiando la bóveda fueron asesinados durante la invasión, y el resto del cuerpo elite acompañó a Qrow en su misión. Actualmente soy el mago de mayor rango dentro del cuerpo de seguridad, por lo que creo que podría descartarse la posibilidad de que hubiera un traidor en Beacon.

–En parte sí, y en parte no –respondió Port.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Peter?

–Hay un traidor, pero no en Beacon.

–¡Oh, vamos, Peter! ¡Di de una vez todo lo que sabes! Esta reunión se está alargando demasiado, y quién sabe lo que esté sucediendo con el grial mientras hablamos.

–Disculpame, Jim. Bien, pues resulta increíble para mí esto, pero todo concuerda. El traidor es Leo, Jim. Le entregó el Grial a Salem, y el rito ha sido activado.

Ironwood quedó estático. Ren, Jaune y Ruby mostraban expresión de desconcierto, sin comprender el significado de las palabras de Port.

–Ves, por eso no me gusta decir las cosas de manera tan directa –comentó Port observando la expresión anonadad del general y la confusión de los más jóvenes.

–Peter Port, juro que, si no explicas ya mismo, de una vez por todas, y de forma clara, TODO lo que sabes, voy a ordenar que un acorazado suelte una bomba sobre esta misma sala.

–Bien, bien, cálmate. Qrow logró seguir el rastro del Grial hasta Mistral y envió un mensaje pidiendo apoyo. Envié todos los magos Elite que pude a las coordenadas que me envio. Después de esto, la única información que tengo es el reporte que trajo Qrow de Mistral: Según sus palabras, el Grial fue llevado a Haven antes de que pudiera interceptar a los ladrones, por eso no pudo esperar al grupo de respaldo en la ubicación pautada. Ya en Haven, Qrow reportó haber visto a Salem dándole órdenes a Leo y aun grupo de personas para conectar el Grial a las líneas ley del campus. Poniendo en conjunto toda la información que ustedes han aportado, Torchwick, Khan y Watts fueron parte del grupo que robó el grial y estaban allí con Salem y Leo, junto con otros magos de Haven.

–Mierda… Leonardo… No me digas que le enseñó el Rito a Salem.

–Me temo que sí.

–Esperen, esperen. Leo, Leonardo… ¿Como Leonardo Lionheart, el director de Haven? –Consultó Jaune anonadado.

Ironwood y Port no le dieron demasiada importancia a su pregunta y continuaron hablando del tema:

–Entonces… ¿Salem llevó a cabo el Rito? ¿La invocación ya comenzó?

–Salem activó el rito, sí. Sin embargo, antes de que finalizara, el cuerpo de Elite de apoyo llegó al lugar y comenzó una pelea. Qrow aprovechó el momento para acercarse al grial y disparó el protocolo de seguridad. Desafortunadamente Salen logró convocar a su servant poco después y eliminó sin problemas a todo el escuadrón. Qrow a duras penas logró escapar.

Ironwood, que había estado pálido y conteniendo la respiración, finalmente recupero el aire y el color de su rostro.

–Entonces… habrá una Gran Guerra. Aun no logró activar el Grial.

–En efecto –corroboró Port.

–Disculpenme pero, ¿alguien podría explicarme que es todo esto?¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que ver Ren, Ruby y yo? –Volvió a insistir Jaune.

–Ah, mis disculpas Joven Arc, el General Ironwood y yo nos dejamos llevar. Volviendo al Santo Grial, parte de su respuesta era correcta, y parte no –Comenzó a explicar Port.

–El Santo Grial es el artefacto mágico más poderoso del mundo, puede conceder cualquier deseo, y requiere una gran cantidad de energía para ser activado. Sin embargo, no es verdad que sea imposible lograr su activación. De hecho, es relativamente sencillo si uno entiende el mecanismo. Uno de mis predecesores, el profesor Ozpin, estaba muy al tanto de esto.

–Entonces… si el profesor Ozpin y ustedes saben cómo activar el Grial, ¿por qué nunca lo utilizaron? –Preguntó Ruby.

A la pelirroja le costaba imaginar que los magos hayan tenido a su alcance un artefacto con esa capacidad y que nunca lo hayan usado. Teniendo en cuenta que a lo que aspiraban todos los magos era a alcanzar la Raíz, a descubrir el camino a la Magia Real… ¿Por qué no hacerlo usando el Santo Grial?

–Es muy simple, joven Rose. El profesor Ozpin prohibió su uso. Por muy tentador que sea, el Santo Grial es demasiado peligroso para ser usado. Seré directo: de ser usado de forma incorrecta, podría causar el fin del mundo.

–Quiere decir que alguien podría pedir como deseo la destrucción del planeta? Me parece difícil creer que alguien pudiera desear eso.

–No señor Lie, me refiero a que, si no se pide el deseo correcto y en el momento correcto, el mundo será destruido. Así de simple y así de terrible.

–¿Y cuál sería el deseo y el momento correcto, profesor?

–Eso, joven Arc, no es necesario que lo sepan y no me corresponde a mí divulgarlo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué nos está contando todo esto? –Preguntó Ruby, que ya comenzaba a comprender la irritación que causaba Port en Ironwood al contar las cosas por la mitad.

–Verán, en condiciones normales, para activar el Grial hay que llevar a cabo un rito llamado Guerra del Santo Grial. Para ello, se invocan Espíritus Heroicos…

–¡Pero eso es imposible!

–Lo es en condiciones normales, señor Arc, pero mediante el Rito de la Guerra del Santo Grial, se puede invocar un Espíritu Heroico y formar un contrato con él. El Espíritu Heroico pasa entonces a ser un Servant, un vasallo del mago, quien se transforma en su Master. El sistema de la Guerra del Santo Grial requiere que siete servants sean invocados, cada uno de ellos representando una clase distinta. Los siete servants y sus masters luego tendrán que pelear, entre sí, hasta que una pareja haya derrotado a todas las otras. Entonces, el Santo Grial los admitirá como ganadores y les permitirá formular su deseo.

–Siete Espíritus Heroicos luchando entre sí… ¡Esto es demasiado! –murmuró Ren.

–Eso es lo que sucedería en condiciones normales –intervino Ironwood –Pero en este caso, debido a que Qrow activó el protocolo de seguridad, se requiere un paso previo. En vez de siete servants y sus master, serán catorce, divididos en dos bandos. Es decir, una Gran Guerra del Santo Grial. Una vez que una facción haya triunfado, tendrá lugar una Guerra del Santo Grial normal con los servants y master de la facción ganadora que hayan sobrevivido.

Los tres jóvenes magos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, sopesando lo que acababan de escuchar.

–Entonces… ¿Nos están pidiendo que nos convirtamos en masters? –se atrevió a aventurar Ruby.

–Solo al señor Arc y al señor Lie. Jaune tiene un buen nivel de energía mágica, con lo que es bueno contar en un master que deberá suplir de maná a un servant, y además cuenta con una gran cantidad de conocimientos históricos, lo que también será crucial en una lucha de personajes del pasado. Ren, por su parte, es el artista marcial de mayor rango que queda en la academia y tiene los instintos y la lucidez necesaria. En cambio, tú, Ruby, eres la mejor cazadora de todo vale, y probablemente del mundo: tu irás con ellos como soporte. Después de la aparición del Wyvern en el ataque de Vale, sospecho que podrían darse apariciones de otros Titanes con el alboroto causado por la guerra. Te asegurarás de mantener a salvo de sus ataques a Lie, Arc, y el resto de los maestros de la facción nuestra.

–No tenemos opción, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Jaune.

–Me temo que no. Como consuelo, si logran derrotar a la otra facción, podrán competir por el Santo Grial.

–¿No acaba de decir que pedir un deseo podría causar la destrucción del mundo?

–Bueno, no necesariamente, debo aclarar. Al estar activado el protocolo de seguridad, y contar el Santo Grial con más energía de lo normal debido a la mayor cantidad de Servants invocados, siempre y cuando el deseo no exija entrar en el campo de la Magia Real y los verdaderos milagros, se puede formular un deseo sin riesgos.

–De acuerdo, lo haré…

–Acepto.

Jaune y Ren ya estaban adentro.

–¿Señorita Rose? Tú no tienes obligación, y a fin de cuentas tampoco podrás competir por el Grial. Si bien los riesgos serán elevados, en tu caso solo será una misión de cazadora. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

–Yo…

Ruby no estaba del todo segura. Por un lado, no quería verse en vuelta en las luchas internas de los magos. Por otro, sospechaba que Port estaba en lo correcto sobre la posible aparición de criaturas grimms, y como cazadora era algo que no podía obviar. Y además… estaba el tema del peligro que podría causar si el Grial caía en manos equivocadas. Lo que le hizo recordar algo a Ruby.

–Antes que nada, ¿quién es Salem? Parece que ustedes dos la conocen y quieren evitar a toda costa que active el Grial –cuestionó a Ironwood y Port. Los dos directores intercambiaron miradas.

–Salem es… una persona que ha estado detrás del Santo Grial desde hace mucho tiempo, y la razón por la que el profesor Ozpin puso tanto énfasis en mantenerlo oculto y prohibir su uso. De hecho, el Rito de la Guerra del Santo Grial fue creado por él como un obstáculo en caso de que algún día callera en manos de Salem. De no ser por la traición de Leonardo al revelarle la ubicación del Grial y enseñarle el rito, no estaríamos en una situación tan comprometida… Pero, en fin, lo único que deben saber acerca de Salem es que es una persona peligrosa, con un deseo demasiado peligroso. Debemos detenerla o, como dije antes, el mundo será destruido.

La respuesta terminó de convencer a Ruby. Primero estaba su deber como cazadora, pero luego, no le hacía la menor gracia que una persona como Salem pudiera obtener algo como el Santo Grial. La muerte y destrucción que había causado en Vale solo para tener el objeto le daba una idea bastante clara acerca de qué tipo de persona era. Podía intuir que la preocupación de Ironwood y Port era genuina.

–Está bien, cuenta conmigo –afirmó.

–Bien con respecto al resto de los masters… ¿Tienes algo en mente, Jim? Yo ya estoy viejo para estas andanzas, Barty pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca como para pisar un campo de batalla, y tú eres una figura pública demasiado importante como para exponerte.

–Por mi parte, enviaré a mi mejor Especialista. Estoy seguro de que ella estará interesada en el deseo, incluso si es algo que no exceda la magitecnia. En cuanto a Shade… creo que tendríamos que manejarlo con cautela luego de la traición de Leonardo. Theodore siempre ha sido un poco difícil de leer, pero creo que podríamos confiar en alguno de sus magos. Luego, aunque no me guste, tendré que solicitar la intervención de la Iglesia; tienen magos poderosos, y tendremos problemas si no los ponemos al tanto y las cosas se salen de las manos. Por último, podemos convocar Amber Autumn, de Mistral: tiene un código moral lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser fiel a nuestra causa.

–Muy bien, está decidido entonces. Ya mismo comenzaré a enviar la información a Mistral para que todos los magos evacúen. Barty, por favor pon al tanto a Arc, Lie y Rose de todo lo que deban saber sobre la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.

Oobleck se puso de pie, les hizo un gesto a Ruby, Ren y Jaune para que lo siguieran y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

–Síganme, jóvenes. Es hora de una lección acelerada de historia mágica secreta y ritos prohibidos –dijo entusiasmado. De los tres jóvenes magos, solo Jaune parecía compartir su emoción.

La clase de historia secreta y ritos prohibidos que Oobleck les había prometido a Ruby, Ren y Jaune, fue un torbellino de información acelerada y derramada en sus cabezas con el habitual frenetismo del profesor. Aunque había protestado, Ruby había tenido que soportar todas las explicaciones acerca de los masters, los servants, y todo lo que atañía a la Gran Guerra del Grial. Según Oobleck, aún si no fuese a cumplir el rol de Master, era información que le resultaría de importancia pues cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera contacto con algún servant o master de la otra facción. Después de todo, tendría que operar a no mucha distancia de Jaune y Ren, para asegurarse de neutralizar cualquier amenaza Grimm pudiera afectarles. De todas formas, si lo que decía Oobleck acerca del poder de los Espiritus Heroicos era correcto, Ruby creía que los dos masters no tendrían que preocuparse por los grimms una vez que tuvieran a sus Servants. A menos que la situación se saliera de control como en Vale, ella no tendría demasiado para hacer. Para concluir la reunión, Oobleck había hablado con Jaune y Ren por separado. Aparentemente el Doctor se estaba tomando muy enserio la idea de que ambos tuvieran que enfrentarse para obtener el Santo Grial si la facción suya (a la cuál habían llamado Roja) ganaba. Por ende, les había consultado en privado acerca del deseo que pensaban pedir, para confirmar que no se tratara de algo que pudiera resultar riesgoso. También les había entregado en privado algo que llamó "catalizadores". Eran objetos ligados con leyendas de héroes del pasado, que garantizarían la invocación de esos héroes en particular, y no otros. Aparentemente esto también debía hacerse en privado, ya que saber el nombre real de un Servant podía traer ventajas, y Oobleck deseaba que Ren y Jaune estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones en caso de llegar a enfrentarse.

–Entonces, veamos, última lección de repaso. El Santo Grial está emplazado en la línea ley de Haven, lo que significa qué, ¿Señor Arc?

–Significa que el área circundante a esa zona será considerada el terreno de batalla para la Gran Guerra del Grial.

–Excelente. ¿Qué territorio abarca ese espacio, señor Lie?

–Todo el reino de Mistral.

–Muy bien. ¿Señorita Rose, en qué influye esto?

–Los masters serán elegidos por el Grial entre los magos dentro de la zona, por lo tanto Jaune y Ren tienen que estar en ese rango antes de que venza el plazo o no obtendrán sus sellos de comando. Yo por mi parte estaré en la parte atlesiana de Argus hasta que todos los Masters de nuestra facción hayan sido seleccionados, para evitar ser escogida por accidente.

–¡Perfecto! Ahora largo, márchense de inmediato, despídanse de quien deban despedirse. Mañana partirán a primera hora hacia Argus, donde se separarán hasta que todos los masters hayan sido seleccionados.

Y así fue como Ruby Rose inició los preparativos para la guerra del Santo Grial. En realidad, no tenía demasiado que preparar, solo hacer un rápido viaje hacia la aldea de Patch a despedirse de su padre y su tío, quién seguía inconsciente.

* * *

Y bien, así comienza RWBY/Apocrypha. Sé que este capitulo ha sido un poco pesado, muy explicativo, cosa que no me gusta, pero los personajes debían ser puestos al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. En el capitulo 2 vamos a ver qué ocurre con Yang, ya tengo una parte adelantada, y si bien no puedo ser muy concreto con el contenido, les puedo mencionar que tal vez se dé la primera interacción entre Yang y Ruby.

Cual quier comentario o review es bienvennida, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Saludos!


	7. 2: Asuntos de familia (Parte I)

No soy dueño de RWBY ni de Fate. Esta obra es un trabajo realizado por un fan sin ninguna intención de lucro ni fines comerciales.

Nota: Los acontecimientos de este capítulo trascurren poco tiempo después de lo narrado en "Amarillo".

* * *

El sonido insistente de una alarma despertó a Yang Branwen, quien dormía despatarrada sobre una estrecha litera. Con aire dormido, silenció el ruido que provenía de su scroll, corroborando que eran las seis de la mañana, y se levantó resoplando.

Unos minutos más tarde, tras un rutinario paso por el baño, la rubia ya estaba lista para iniciar su día. Y como primera medida, decidió chequear a su compañero de habitación.

Hacía ya dos días que Yang había encontrado a su tío en condiciones lamentables, y pese a que las heridas físicas parecían sanar, el hombre no daba señales de despertar pronto. Yang había alquilado un cuarto de servicio que Junior poseía en la parte trasera de su local y había dejado a Qrow reposando allí, pero pronto tendría que hacer algo para salir de esa situación: el dinero se le estaba terminando, ella debía retomar su trabajo como Cazarecompensas y reportarse con su madre, y a Junior no le agradaba demasiado la presencia de Qrow. Tras inspeccionar el estado de su tío y descubrir que no había ningún progreso notable, la rubia se sentó en la única silla del cuarto a observarlo con aire pensativo.

Desde el momento en que decidió cuidar de Qrow, Yang se preguntaba así misma por qué se molestaba en ayudar tanto a su tío. Cierto, era su tío. Pero al mismo tiempo era un desconocido. Yang no podía decir si Qrow le agradaba o no, pues lo había visto en muy pocas ocasiones, cuando era mucho más joven, y nunca por mucho tiempo. A su madre aparentemente su hermano no le caía bien, pero esa era lo normal con Raven. Yang sospechaba que la relación entre ambos hermanos no era de lo mejor, pero que en el fondo ambos se tenían una pizca de aprecio. O quizás solo fuera una proyección de su propio deseo de encontrar al menos algo rescatable en las relaciones de su familia. O quizás porque Yang estaba al tanto de que Qrow era muy cercano a Taiyang.

Taiyang, ese nombre tan similar al suyo y a la vez tan lejano. Yang había visto algunas fotos de él que Raven todavía conservaba. Había heredado el cabello rubio de él, pero después, Yang era casi una copia de su madre. Salvo que con buen corazón y sentido del humor, claro. Ah, y los ojos. Los de Yang eran lila, los de Raven eran rojos, y los de Taiyang, azules. Siempre le había intrigado que el color de sus ojos fuera un punto medio entre los de su madre y su padre. Cuando era pequeña, Yang había fantaseado con encontrar a su padre. Lo imaginaba como un gran héroe de los cuentos de hadas: fuerte, apuesto, bondadoso. En su etapa de adolescente rebelde más de una vez había intentado huir de su casa para ir en busca de su él, para siempre regresar siendo traída de los pelos por Raven. Su madre decía que se iba a volver débil si se dejaba influir por Taiyang. Y la heredera del Clan Branwen podía ser lo que quisiese, menos débil. Con el tiempo, Yang comenzó a olvidarse de su padre. Siempre había un nuevo encargo, un nuevo cliente, una nueva aventura. Llegó el punto en que el nombre de su padre se convirtió solo en eso, un nombre. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando algo se lo traía a la memoria. Algo como la aparición de su tío en estado comatoso.

Un sonido similar al de un papel rasgándose a sus espaldas la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y una luz rojiza alumbro el cuarto por un momento. Yang no se volteó.

–Con que aquí te habías metido. ¿Se puede saber qué haces que no regresaste aún?

La voz de su madre llegó tan áspera y ruda como siempre. Sin embargo, Yang podía leer algo similar a la agitación, aunque muy bien disimulada.

–Encontré al tío Qrow en la calle –contestó Yang volteándose.

Raven, vestida en un kimono rojo y negro, llevaba una enorme espada en la cintura. Se erguía unos pocos centímetros por encima de Yang, y al escuchar sus palabras miró hacia la cama con curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa.

–Um… –dijo acercándose para examinar más de cerca a su hermano –Parece que le han dado una buena paliza.

Un gesto de preocupación atravesó el rostro de la mujer. Yang intuía que aquella preocupación no era por la salud de Qrow, sino porque si alguien podía darle una paliza a su hermano, era muy probable que también pudiera dársela a ella. Por mucho que Raven renegara, no tenía más opción que admitir que Qrow era alguien de su nivel.

–¿Qué le sucedió?

–No tengo idea. Cayó del cielo en forma de cuervo, y luego se destransformó. Ha estado inconsciente desde entonces.

–¿Lo registraste?

–Armas, algunos artefactos, y un scroll roto.

–¿Traía consigo una petaca?

–Sí.

–Dámela.

Yang sostuvo un momento la mirada de su madre antes de ceder y entregarle el objeto. No era más que una simple petaca lisa de metal, nada aparentaba que tuviera algún poder extraordinario.

Raven tomó el objeto, lo destapó, y lo acercó a su rostro para olerlo. Luego meció el recipiente y acercó un ojo para mirar dentro. Con la mano libre, desenvainó unos centímetros de la espada, sin que esta dejara su lugar en la funda, y acercó un dedo al filo, abriéndose un tajo muy leve. Después, acercó el dedo herido al pico de la petaca y dejó que unas gotas de sangre se derramaran dentro, tras lo que murmuró un encantamiento que Yang no llegó a oír. La petaca emitió un siseo cuando la sangre se mezcló con el contenido y una pequeña nube de vapor se elevó desde la tapa.

–¿Cómo…

–Una pequeña medida de seguridad que tenemos Qrow y yo para ocasiones como esta –dijo Raven encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquella explicación tranquilizó a Yang y le brindo un dejo de esperanza. Aparentemente, Qrow y Raven al menos se tenían en consideración para algunas cosas, después de todo. La atención de la rubia volvió a centrarse en Raven: la mujer sostuvo en alto el recipiente, y con un gesto de reluctancia lo llevó a sus labios y bebió.

De inmediato, el cuerpo de su madre se puso tieso y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Yang se acercó asustada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los ojos de Raven volvieron a la normalidad y su cuerpo se aflojó de repente. La mujer se fue de rodillas hacia el suelo, y la rubia se apuró a sostenerla para evitar que se golpeara. Sin embargo, Raven la apartó con brusquedad y doblándose sobre sí misma, comenzó a vomitar un líquido oscuro y viscoso.

Yang miraba atónita.

–¿Madre? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Preguntó cuando su madre finalmente pudo recobrar la compostura y se limpió la comisura de los labios con una mano. Raven se giró lentamente para mirar a Yang con una expresión oscura en el rostro.

–Ya te lo dije, una medida de seguridad que tenemos para pasarnos información de forma segura Qrow y yo.

–¿De eso se trataba entonces, obtuviste información bebiendo ese… eso… lo que fuese que tuviera esa petaca?

Raven asintió. Yang podía notar que su madre estaba pálida y seguía con una expresión más solemne y seria que la que solía tener ya de por sí.

–¿Malas noticias?

–Sí –dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la cabeza –Tienes que irte de Mistral por un tiempo y llevarte a Qrow contigo.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

–Porque yo lo digo.

Sin mirar a Yang, Raven volvió a tomar la petaca de Qrow, virtió más de su sangre, y luego la tapó. Sin mediar palabra, se la entregó a Yang, quién la sostuvo en sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ella.

–No se te ocurra abrirla. Una vez que llegues se la envías directamente a Peter Port, el director de la Academia Beacon. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Yang apretó los puños y endureció la mirada.

–NO.

–¿No? –Raven enarcó una ceja.

–No. No haré nada de lo que me ordenas si no me explicas qué es lo que está pasando. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Qrow?¿A dónde debo ir?¿Y por qué debo irme de Mistral?

Raven estudió el rostro de la rubia. Al ver que Yang se mantendría firme, cedió.

–No hay mucho que pueda decirte, Yang. Tienes que ir a Vale. Tu tío tuvo un encuentro con gente peligrosa, a duras penas logró escapar, y recaudó información importante que debe hacerle llegar a Port.

–¿Y por qué te molestas tú en completar su tarea? ¿Por qué no esperar a que despierte y lo haga él mismo?

–Es urgente, Yang. Y lo que está pasando en Mistral nos compete a los Branwen también. Necesito que Port… coopere con la situación.

–No vas a decirme lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?

–No, quiero que te mantengas al margen de este asunto. Solo quédate fuera del reino hasta que todo pase, yo me ocuparé de evacuar al resto del clan.

Yang se quedó el silencio mirando el suelo, su mente un hervidero de pensamientos. Lo que fuese que Qrow había descubierto era de suma gravedad si Raven estaba accediendo a cooperar con la Asociación de Magos y pensando en evacuar a los Branwen del reino.

La voz de Raven la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

–Ven, ayúdame a levantarlo –pidió, tomando a Qrow por debajo de los brazos y empujándolo hacia arriba.

Yang ayudó a su madre a sacar al hombre inconsciente de la cama, y pronto Raven se ocupó de cargarlo a espaldas de la rubia. Cuando lo hubo acomodado, desenvaino su espada. La hoja del arma se iluminó con una luz rojiza, y Raven ejecutó un corte vertical en el aire que dibujó una línea rojiza. Pronto, el trazo dejado por el corte comenzó a expandirse y ensancharse, hasta formar un portal ovalado que vibraba emitiendo destellos rojos en la habitación.

–Ve. Recuerda enviarle la petaca de Qrow a Port de inmediato.

–Espera, espera –Dijo Yang sin avanzar un paso –¿A dónde rayos me estás enviando?

Yang estaba totalmente desconcertada. En un principio pensó que Raven se refería a que se fuera de Mistral por medios de transporte tradicionales hasta Vale. Nunca imaginó que su madre pretendía enviarla por uno de sus portales, por el simple hecho de que estos enlazaban la posición de su madre con un grupo muy reducido de personas. De esas pocas personas, una era Qrow y la otra la misma Yang; obviamente, ninguno de los dos estaban en Vale, sino en Mistral junto con Raven. ¿Quién más podía llegar a tener una conexión íntima con Raven como para estar ligado a sus portales? La única persona en la que Yang podía pensar era…

–¿No es obvio? A la aldea de Patch en el reino de Vale, con tu padre.

Los ojos de Yang se abrieron de par en par.

–¿Q-qué?

Raven suspiró.

–Te estoy enviando por medio de un portal hacia tu padre porque es el método más veloz para que le entregues esa petaca a Port, Yang. ¿Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un sinfín de emociones estallaran dentro de Yang. La más prominente, la ira. Con una repentina explosión de magia, su cabello se encendió en llamas y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

–Oh, discúlpame por no deducirlo de inmediato, madre. Lamento la confusión, pero te has pasado la vida evitando que logre llegar a conocer a mi padre, y ahora sin más me envías directo hacia él. Pero qué tonta, ¿cómo no me imaginé que se trataba de eso?

Raven frunció el entrecejo.

–No te pases de lista conmigo, Yang –la reprendió con un tono bajo y amenazante.

–¡Pues entonces no me trates como a una idiota! ¡Realmente no te entiendo, madre! ¿Después de todos estos años evitando que lo encontrara, ahora me mandas con él, así sin más? ¿Qué pasó con eso de la herencia de los Branwen, y no dejar que el sentimentalismo se interponga en mi camino?

La mujer volvió a suspirar con más pesadez y su mirada se ablandó.

–En ese entonces eras una niña idiota e idealista, fácilmente influenciable. Ahora ya eres una mujer adulta. Si a estas alturas no estás lista para ser mi heredera, nunca lo estarás.

La mirada de Raven se perdió en el portal rojizo con un aire melancólico.

–Taiyang es un buen hombre, pero él mismo sabía que no tenía lo que hacía falta para ser un mago. –Continuó diciendo –Considero que ahora tienes la suficiente madurez como para conocerlo y juzgar por tu propia cuenta qué camino seguir.

Las miradas de madre e hija se cruzaron, y Yang pudo notar que los ojos de Raven estaban cargados de emoción. El pelo de la rubia volvió a su estado normal, y sus ojos volvieron a su color original.

–Ésta es tu última prueba, Yang. Si cuando volvamos a encontrarnos estás dispuesta a tomar mi lugar como cabeza de la familia Branwen, recibirás la Cresta. Y sino… bueno, es tu vida.

Yang estaba muda. El cúmulo de sensaciones y pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza hacían que se le anudara la garganta y no pudiese emitir palabra.

–Ve –dijo Raven, esta vez con suavidad –Cuida de Qrow hasta que se recupere. Es un idiota, pero es mi hermano. ¡Y no olvides hacerle llegar esa petaca a Port de inmediato!

Por un momento, Yang sintió que así se comportaba una madre normal al enviar a su hija en un viaje largo. Una sensación de calidez comenzó a crecer en su estómago, y aunque aún no se sentía capaz de hablar, tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para asentir con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar hacia el portal.

–Y Yang…

Cuando ya estaba a solo un paso de atravesarlo, la voz de Raven, temblorosa y dulce, llegó una última vez desde sus espaldas.

–Dile a Tai que siempre le estaré agradecida, que sólo él podría haberme dado algo tan maravilloso.

Yang volvió la vista atrás una última vez, para encontrarse con Raven derramando una lágrima solitaria y con una expresión de cariño en el rostro. Su propia vista comenzó a empañarse de lágrimas, y cuando los ojos lilas se cruzaron una vez más con los de su madre, no hizo falta mediar palabras.

Con resolución, Yang levantó la cabeza y cruzó el portal.

* * *

Bien, aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. Quedó breve, pero decidí cortarlo en este punto porque la reunión con Tai y lo que le siga va a llevar su tiempo y va a necesitar bastante desarrollo. Por ahora he puesto a Yang en carrera, y con eso me conformo.

No se qué opinaran de Raven, generalmente es un personaje sobre el cuál el fandom está bastante dividido. En esta historia va a estar un poco out of character quizás, pero me gusta cómo ha quedado. Esta Raven es un poco más emotiva, y aunque lo esconde bien la mayor parte del tiempo, les tiene afecto a Qrow, Tai, y sobretodo Yang. Por supuesto que sigue siendo Raven y ha cometido errores y se ha comportado horrible para con el resto de su familia, pero vemos en este capítulo que al final termina dando el brazo a torcer y dejándole a Yang tomar la decisión final por su cuenta.

En fin, espero que les guste cómo se va planteando la historia. Sé que el pacing está un poco lento y no hemos tenido nada de acción, pero todo esto es necesario para el desarrollo. El próximo capítulo va a ser el último antes de que comiencen a aparecer los servants y a partir de entonces el ritmo de la historia va a cambiar.

Sin más que añadir, les recuerdo que toda Review es bienvenida. Saludos y que disfruten la historia, nos vemos la próxima semana con otra actualización.


	8. 3: Asuntos de familia (parte II)

No soy dueño de RWBY ni Fate. Este trabajo es una obra escrita por un fan, sin ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

Taiyang Xialong llevaba una vida sumamente pacífica en la aldea de Patch, dentro del reino de Vale. Hacía rato que había abandonado toda aspiración a llevar una carrera en el mundo de la magia, ya que no se consideraba dispuesto a tener el temple frío y deshumano que esto requería. De todas formas, sus contactos con el mundo de la taumaturgia continuaban intactos: sin ir más lejos, era un instructor de Signal, una escuela de combate que funcionaba no solo para entrenar jóvenes que luego harían carrera en alguna profesión relacionada con la lucha, sino también, en secreto, como detector de magos. Aquellos a los que se le descubría algún talento para la taumaturgia eran introducidos en un programa de entrenamiento especial, diferente del resto de los estudiantes, y que de puertas hacia afuera se anunciaba como de formación de cazadores. Los egresados de este programa eran luego admitidos en alguna de las grandes academias mágicas, en donde terminaban su formación, siempre manteniendo la fachada de ser entrenados como "cazadores". Y más allá de todo esto, era el padre de Ruby Rose, Maga Cazadora extraordinaria.

Las repercusiones del ataque en Vale habían afectado poco a Patch. Además de algunos ataques de Grimm que fueron rápidamente controlados por los Magos Cazadores locales, el ingreso y egreso de la aldea había sido restringido como en el resto del reino. Solo Cazadores con licencia y gente con permisos especiales tenían permitido viajar, dado al estado alterado del reino luego del ataque en la ciudad capital. Para Taiyang, el ataque en Vale había sido una fuente de preocupación por otro motivo: su hija había estado en el epicentro de la tragedia. Y por más que los medios anunciaran que la luz plateada que borró una gran porción de grimms en el acto y petrificó al Wyvern había sido "un arma en estado experimental usada como último recurso", Taiyang no tuvo dudas al identificar los poderes de su hija detrás de aquella hazaña. Con la salvedad de que Ruby nunca había hecho algo de tal magnitud, todo encajaba a la perfección con el uso de los Ojos Plateados que poseía su hija. Luego de aquello, en cuanto se repusieron las comunicaciones en el reino, se enteró de que Ruby había sido hospitalizada, pero se encontraba fuera de peligro, simplemente estaba agotada por el esfuerzo realizado.

Justamente estaba pensando en su hija aquella mañana, mientras regaba el jardín delantero de su casa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: Ruby había despertado ya, y había hablado con ella via scroll el día anterior. La joven cazadora le había asegurado que se encontraba bien, y que al día siguiente por la tarde (es decir, esa misma tarde) le darían el alta. Dado que la situación se estaba calmando, ambos habían pautado que Ruby haría una visita a Patch en cuanto fuese posible. La idea de volver a ver a su hija hacía que su humor, que tendía a ser bueno, fuera mejor que de costumbre.

Taiyang había comenzado a silbar una alegre melodía mientras atendía sus flores, cuando un sonido a sus espaldas le hizo detener en seco. Hacía décadas que no lo escuchaba, pero seguía tan fresco en su memoria como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde la última vez que lo oyó. Una luz rojiza alumbró a sus espaldas, como si todavía hiciera falta alguna confirmación de lo que el ruido significaba. Muy despacio, Taiyang se puso de pie con un gesto de incertidumbre, y se volteó para ver el portal que se había abierto a sus espaldas. El ovalo rojo y negro, vibrante de energía, era tal como lo recordaba. Sin embargo, el portal permaneció abierto sin que nadie saliera. "¿Qué demonios pasa?", pensó con una expresión entre preocupada y confundida.

Los minutos pasaban y el portal seguía brillando en soledad. Los nervios de Taiyang iban en aumento, y no pasó mucho hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez Raven (que nadie más si no ella podría haber abierto ese portal) deseaba o necesitaba que Taiyang fuera hacia ella. Con esta idea comenzó a dar los primeros pasos en dirección al óvalo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que una figura se dibujaba en los bordes del portal.

–¡Raven!

Pero no. Quién había salido del vórtice no era ella… aunque se le parecía, y mucho. Era una joven casi idéntica a Raven, pero su cabello era de un rubio fogoso y sus ojos, de un agradable color lila. Aparentaba una edad similar a Ruby, tal vez unos años mayor…

Taiyang se quedó paralizado.

La muchacha rubia miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, y el portal se cerró a sus espaldas. Taiyang la vio dar un pequeño respingo al notar esto, y se percató de que la chica cargaba a alguien abrazado a sus espaldas. La persona cargada parecía inconsciente, su cabeza colgaba inerte hacia abajo sobre un hombro de la rubia, y tenía cierto aire familiar. Se parecía a la cabeza de… ¿Qrow? Todo cobró sentido en la cabeza de Taiyang.

–Tu eres…

–Yang Branwen –completó la chica, mirándolo con una expresión extraña en sus ojos.

–Y ese que cargas es…

–Mi tío Qrow.

Una breve pausa.

Finalmente, Taiyang se atrevió a formular la pregunta que tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que la reconoció:

–Y sabes que yo soy…

–Taiyang Xiao Long… –la chica se miró los pies con timidez –…mi padre –añadió luego en un murmullo.

* * *

La reunión con su padre no había sido para nada como Yang la había imaginado tantas veces en su cabeza cuando era pequeña. Ningún abrazo emocional, nada de lágrimas conmovidas, ninguna confesión de afecto. Taiyang simplemente se veía confundido de verla allí, como si fuera algo surrealista que Yang estuviera en su casa. Y Yang no podía culparlo. Después de todo, ni ella misma se había imaginado cuando despertó aquella mañana que ese mismo día conocería por fin a su padre. El hombre no le apartaba la vista de encima, y Yang estaba segura de que lo había visto pellizcarse un brazo más de una vez, como si intentara corroborar que no estaba soñando.

Después de la breve e incómoda introducción, Taiyang hizo pasar a la rubia a su casa, ayudándola a cargar con Qrow, a quién reposaron en un sofá.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a Qrow? Nunca recuerdo haberlo visto en tan mal estado…

–Bueno, no estoy segura. Lo encontré inconsciente en Mistral hace un par de días y comencé a cuidar de él. Esta mañana, mi madre fue a... ponerse al día conmigo, y al verlo en este estado, hizo algo con su petaca para obtener información. Dijo que Qrow se había topado con unos sujetos peligrosos, y que tenía información importante para Peter Port. De hecho, me envió aquí para que yo le hiciera llegar la petaca de Qrow a Port.

–Ya veo –un gesto sombrío nubló el rostro de Taiyang.

–¿Dije algo malo? –Preguntó Yang, confundida.

–No, no es nada, Yang.

Yang lo miró con intensidad.

–No eres bueno mintiendo –Observó.

Taiyang soltó un suspiro pesado.

–O quizás tú eres demasiado buena leyendo a las personas –respondió con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Yang lo acompañó con una risa breve.

–No, definitivamente es que tú no sabes mentir –Luego se puso seria: –Vi tu expresión, y sé que algo de lo que dije no te gustó.

Taiyang titubeó:

–No es que hayas dicho nada malo, es solo que… por un momento pensé que tal vez… Raven había cambiado de opinión con respecto a ti y a mí. Pero veo que solamente te envió por un recado. Tampoco sé qué piensas tú al respecto de mí, después de todo, nunca estuve presente en tu vida, y no sé qué te habrá contado Raven sobre nuestra relación, ni si quiera sé si estés interesada en conocerme o solo viniste a cumplir con tu encargue y ya, y quizás me adelanté al pensar que ésta era una oportunidad para entablar una conexión, no quiero que te veas presionada para relacionarte conmigo, y menos aún si Raven no está de acuer…

–¡Padre!

Taiyang cortó su monólogo en seco y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Yang. La rubia bajo la vista un poco sonrojada.

–Lo siento, estabas divagando.

–Oh, disculpa.

–¿No te molesta que te llame… padre?

–N-no, para nada. ¡Al contrario! Es… agradable.

Padre e hija intercambiaron sonrisas por un largo minuto.

Yang finalmente rompió el silencio, que ya comenzaba a ponerse incómodo:

–Bien, con respecto a lo que estabas diciendo, quiero que sepas que, pese a que vine porque mi madre me envió, siempre tuve interés por conocerte, sobre todo cuando era más pequeña, pero mi madre nunca me dejó… hasta ahora.

–Ya veo… si te soy sincero, nunca pensé que Raven accediera a que nos conociéramos. Espero que no haya sido demasiado dura contigo durante tu infancia…

Yang se tomó un momento para deliberar su respuesta. ¿Si Raven había sido dura? Sí, sí lo había sido. No solo dura, sino también fría, despótica, punitiva, restrictiva, limitante… la infancia de Yang no había sido exactamente feliz, y justamente el modo en que Raven la había tratado había sido una de las causas por las que había querido conocer a Taiyang cuando era más joven. Sin embargo… muy de vez en cuando Yang podía notar un lado sensible en su madre. Sí, había sido dura, demasiado dura, pero nunca cruel. Yang nunca podría perdonarle que le haya impedido conocer a Taiyang ni que le haya negado el derecho a una infancia normal, pero aun así…

–Je… no puedo decir que haya sido un modelo de maternidad, pero podría haber sido peor –respondió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lamento no haber podido estar antes para ti, Yang… –contestó Taiyang con una mueca de tristeza.

La rubia lo observó, juntando valor hasta que finalmente pudo preguntar algo que no estaba segura de querer saber:

–Sabes… siempre me pregunté por qué nunca habías intentado llegar hasta mí. Me imaginaba que simplemente sería que no estarías interesado, pero…

Pero por lo que había escuchado de Taiyang hasta ahora, ese no había sido el caso. El hombre emitió un suspiro profundo y le dirigió una mirada cargada de culpa.

–Raven y yo… nuestra relación… ella siempre me advirtió que sería algo fugaz. Que su prioridad era el clan Branwen, y que cuando tuviera un heredero, volvería a Mistral a retomar sus obligaciones como líder.

Yang miró al hombre con una expresión dolida.

–Entonces… ella simplemente… quería un heredero de ti.

Taiyang negó con la cabeza:

–No, no exactamente… aunque eso es lo que ella probablemente diría. Pero en el fondo, estoy seguro de que nuestro cariño era real. Raven suele poner una fachada de frialdad y rudeza, pero no es tan desapegada como pretende ser.

–Pero tú… si sabías que ella se marcharía cuando tuviese un hijo, ¿por qué…

–Qué puedo decirte, Yang, en ese entonces era un joven estúpido y enamorado. Creo que en el fondo sabía que Raven hablaba en serio, pero en ese entonces, me autoconvencí de que ella estaba… "Siendo Raven" y diciendo tonterías para mantener su fachada de Líder del clan Branwen. Llevábamos una vida feliz juntos, y creí que cuando llegase el momento, su fachada se quebraría y decidiría quedarse conmigo…

–Pero cuando llegó el momento…

–Resultó que yo estaba equivocado, pero no del todo –Taiyang bajó la mirada.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Insistió Yang con un hilo de voz

–Ella… aún estaba dispuesta a formar una familia conmigo, pero no en Patch. Me pidió que fuese con ella a Mistral, que me integrase al clan Branwen como un miembro más…

Un silencio pesado cundió en la sala de estar.

–Pero tú no quisiste –completó la rubia con un tono acusador.

Taiyang asintió con la cabeza.

–Desde un principio supe que mi camino no estaba en la taumaturgia. Nunca quise abrazar del todo la tradición de los magos, desechar mi lado sentimental y dedicar mi vida al hallazgo de la Raíz. Yo simplemente quería una vida normal, tener una familia agradable… Y esa posibilidad no existía en Mistral con Raven.

Yang soltó una carcajada amarga.

–Ya veo. Creo que, en el fondo, tú y mi madre tienen mucho en común. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a resignar su estilo de vida… y yo soy el resultado de la mezquindad de ambos.

–Yang… realmente lo siento. Entendí demasiado tarde que Raven, sin el apoyo de alguien que pudiera brindarte un cuidado sensible, te criaría como a una heredera del clan Branwen y no como a una hija. Cuando intenté remediarlo ya era demasiado tarde: Raven no quiso dejar que me acercara a ti, y nunca tuve el valor suficiente para contradecirle.

–En definitiva, eres un cobarde, mi madre estaba en lo cierto.

–Eso es… cierto, sí.

La rubia estudió al hombre con sus ojos lilas. Quería estar enojada con él, hacerle sentir el peso de la irresponsabilidad que había cometido al traer al mundo a una hija que sabía perfectamente que sería criada en un ámbito hostil y duro. Había tenido la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida, de intentar al menos mitigar las consecuencias de la crianza de Raven, y aún así había preferido su vida cómoda y sin sobresaltos. Sin embargo… las palabras de Taiyang eran sinceras. El arrepentimiento que mostraba y el reconocimiento de sus errores no era fingido. Y en el fondo… Yang no tenía corazón para culparlo de querer escapar de la vida en el clan Branwen; ella mejor que nadie comprendía lo duro que podía ser ese camino para alguien que no tenía la predisposición ni la voluntad necesaria. Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza:

–¿Qué hubieras hecho si Raven me hubiera dejado vivir contigo? ¿Cómo me hubieras criado?

Taiyang levantó la mirada:

–Pues… como crie a mi segunda hija.

Yang abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿TIENES OTRA HIJA?

–Sí, Ruby… es dos años menor que tú.

La mente de Yang se llenó de preguntas:

–¿Quién es su madre? ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Es también una maga?

Taiyang sonrió con aire melancólico:

–Su madre falleció, era una maga de la familia Rose. Su nombre era Summer. Ruby ahora está en Vale, es una Maga Cazadora.

Una Cazadora. La segunda hija de Taiyang, que había sido criada por él, era una Cazadora. De entre las distintas ramas que escogían los magos para dedicar su vida, solo aquellos más sensibles y apegados a su lado humano elegían ser cazadores. Eran una extrañeza, menospreciados a menudo por otros magos por su desinterés en el poder y la verdad. Para los cazadores, la magia era solo un elemento más con el cuál pelear contra los grimms. Los últimos vestigios de heroísmo que todavía rondaban en el mundo, los magos que velaban de forma desinteresada por el bienestar de los reinos. Alguna vez, Yang había sopesado la idea de ser una cazadora. Después de todo, no era tan diferente a ser una cazarecompensas. Había terminado desechando la opción al final de un regaño de Raven, y aunque generalmente madre e hija estaban en desacuerdo, en aquella ocasión los argumentos de Raven le parecieron acertados. Yang debía reconocer que, si bien no le molestaba dar una mano de vez en cuando si aquello le generaba alguna ganancia, la idea de dedicar su vida a luchar por otros sin esperar nada a cambio no le sentaba del todo bien. No, ella estaba mucho mejor como cazarecompensas. Tenía toda la libertad y las aventuras que podía desear, además de obtener algún rédito de un tipo u otro. La posibilidad de realizar una buena acción de cuando en cuando era un plus opcional que ofrecía la profesión, pero Yang podía vivir sin él.

La voz de Taiyang la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

–Yang… Lamento no poder darte las respuestas que te hubieran gustado oir, pero...

–Está bien... agradezco tu sinceridad.

–De todos modos, aun que tal vez sea tarde y quizás no sea el tipo de persona que hubieras esperado, estoy feliz de poder conocerte finalmente.

Yang suspiró pesadamente, dejando ir el enojo hacia su padre.

–Yo... también me alegro de haberte conocido –luego sonrió con picardía –aunque tendrás que ponerte al día con 26 años de mi vida... y no te saldrá barato –comentó a modo de broma.

Taiyang rió:

–Oh, cielos...

Un silencio ameno se hizo en la sala, hasta que Yang frunció el ceño, recordando de repente que aún tenía que entregar la petaca de Qrow a Port. Pero si era por ella, la condenada petaca podía esperar. La reunión con Taiyang llevaba muchísimos años más de retraso y no pensaba terminar la conversación aun:

–¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Taiyang al notar el cambio en su hija.

–Solo acabo de recordar el asunto por el cuál me envió mi madre...

–Ahora que lo mencionas... debe ser algo de gran importancia para que Raven te haya permitido verme con tal de hacerte llegar más rápido a Vale.

–Sí, lo es, a juzgar por la reacción de mi madre, es algo grave. Pero aun así… ella estaba dispuesta a dejarme verte. Yo dejé de intentar escaparme hace años, resignada a no conocerte, pero al parecer ella cambió de opinión al respecto en algún momento, y este asunto fue la oportunidad ideal para dejarme venir.

–¿Oh? ¿Cómo fue que cambió? No es habitual que ella dé el brazo a torcer…

–Según sus palabras, ya soy lo suficientemente madura como para no ser influenciada por tu carácter.

La respuesta no revelaba el total de lo que significaba la visita de Yang, pero cubría los aspectos más importantes.

–¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

–Sí.

No hubo dudas para la rubia. Había comprendido el por qué Raven se había empecinado tanto en que no conociera al hombre en su juventud. A juzgar por lo que había escuchado acerca de la segunda hija de Taiyang, podía imaginar que su carácter sería muy diferente del actual si ella también se hubiera criado con el hombre. Pero a estas alturas… después de escuchar a Taiyang lo había comprendido: ya era demasiado tarde para añorar una familia sencilla y una vida feliz, y si bien deseaba un poco de esa calidez familiar, aún tenía ambiciones más propias de un mago. Definitivamente, Yang no quería el tipo de vida que llevaba su padre. No obstante, esto no implicaba que hubiera decidido tomar el lugar de Raven en el clan aún. Ser la líder implicaba dejar el trabajo de cazarecompensas para dedicarse de lleno al estudio de la taumaturgia y la gestión del clan. Y Yang aún no estaba dispuesta a resignar su actual estilo de vida. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sacara una sonrisa irónica: "Después de todo, yo también tengo eso en común con ellos… no estoy dispuesta a cambiar el curso de mi vida para adoptar el de otros".

–Bien… entiendo. Entonces, ¿Qué harás ahora, Yang?

Yang se miró los pies un poco ruborizada:

–Si no te importa, ¿podría quedarme contigo por unos días? Mi madre me dijo que no regresara a Mistral por un tiempo.

–Oh, descuida, no hay problema. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

–¡De acuerdo, gracias!

–Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de cómo harás para hacerle llegar la información de Qrow a Port?

–Bueno, no lo he pensado aún…

–Pues, podría ayudarte con eso. De hecho… –Taiyang observó a Qrow con ojo crítico –¿Qué te parece si primero nos ocupamos de llevar a Qrow a un centro de salud, y luego te pongo en contacto con alguien que pueda llevar la petaca a Vale?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yang.

–¡Eso sería genial! –se rascó la cabeza con un poco de incomodidad –de verdad me has sacado de varios aprietos, todo esto hubiera sido mucho más complicado sin tu ayuda.

–Ni que lo digas…

Padre e hija compartieron una mirada cálida antes de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

AGGGGH. Odio este tipo de dramones, pero bueno, era lo que tocaba. Se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba y creo que tardaré un poco más de lo que pensaba en comenzar con la acción, pero espero poder aprovechar estos días de cuarentena para escribir con un poco más de constancia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (o no se les haya vuelto demasiado pesado al menos), nos vemos dentro de poco.


	9. 4: Atando Cabos

Ni RWBY ni Fate me pertenecen. Esta obra escrita es un producto fanmade sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Llevar a Qrow al ala médica de la escuela de combate Signal fue sencillo con ayuda de Taiyang. De hecho, desde que salieron de su casa, el hombre había tomado la mayoría de las decisiones con respecto a Qrow. Yang sabía que su tío y su padre tenían una relación muy cercana, mucho más cercana que la que tenía ella con ambos. Por lo tanto, le pareció justo dejar que Taiyang decidiera cuál era la mejor forma de tratar a Qrow.

Así fue que, mientras Taiyang estaba en la habitación que se le había asignado a Qrow junto con una enfermera y un médico, Yang esperaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo del hospital. No es que Yang fuese particularmente impaciente, pero el examen de su tío se estaba retrasando y ella aún debía hacer llegar la petaca a Port. Si bien antes había ignorado la urgencia de aquel recado, luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con Taiyang, la preocupación que su padre y su madre mostraban sobre aquel asunto comenzaba a contagiársele.

Para peor, ahora que las emociones más intensas que había atravesado desde aquella mañana se habían calmado, empezaba a sentir curiosidad por el mensaje que Qrow debía llevar a Port. Taiyang aparentemente no tenía idea sobre qué podía tratarse, y Raven no le había dado demasiadas pistas. Yang podía deducir que era algo de suma importancia y riesgo ocurriría en Mistral, pero no podía imaginar qué sería exactamente.

Como acompañando sus pensamientos, una de sus manos buscó la petaca de Qrow y la sacó de un bolsillo. Yang la observó con detenimiento como la primera vez que la había encontrado registrando a su tío. El resultado no fue distinto al del primer examen, la petaca no mostraba nada extraordinario a simple vista. Sin embargo, Yang había visto lo que Raven había hecho, y sabía cómo utilizarla.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza: ¿Qué pasaría si ella bebiese un trago de la petaca? Estaba segura de que Raven había vertido su sangre dentro del recipiente, dejándolo listo para que el contenido fuese consumido. Si ella lo bebiese… probablemente podría saber qué era lo que había pasado con Qrow y por qué era tan urgente que el mensaje le fuera llevado a Port… pero cabía la posibilidad de que si hacía eso, luego el contenido de la petaca quedara inutilizado. Y si llegaba a fallar al enviarle el mensaje a Port…

No, Raven había sido demasiado clara. Después de que le hubiera confiado algo tan importante y por fin estuviera demostrando algo de fe en su hija, Yang no podía defraudar a Raven. Decidió que, fuese lo que fuese que se tratara el mensaje de Qrow, sería mejor que se asegurase de que Port lo recibiera; su propia curiosidad podía esperar.

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente Taiyang salió de la habitación de Qrow. Su rostro estaba serio y sombrío:

–Y bien, ¿qué ha dicho el médico? –preguntó Yang.

Taiyang negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro pesado:

–Su vida está fuera de peligro, pero ha sufrido un gran daño en sus circuitos mágicos. Lo que sea que lo haya atacado utilizó una técnica taumatúrgica increíblemente potente, y aparentemente Qrow se sobre esforzó luego de ser herido, lo que empeoró la situación.

Yang recordó cómo Qrow había aparecido en su forma de cuervo y caído inconsciente frente a ella el primer día que lo encontró.

–Supongo que tiene sentido…

Taiyang asintió con la cabeza y continúo:

–Su estado físico evoluciona con lentitud y debería despertar dentro de unos pocos días, pero… no es posible saber cuánto tardará en recuperar su capacidad taumatúrgica… incluso podría haberla perdido de por vida.

–Demonios… qué rayos fue lo que le sucedió…

Murmuró Yang.

Nuevamente, la tentación de intentar espiar el contenido del a petaca volvió a su mente. Las preocupaciones de Raven comenzaban a estar cada vez más presentes en ella misma.

–Tenemos que enviarle ese mensaje a Port cuanto antes… –Dijo Taiyang, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente: –A juzgar por la reacción de Raven, y por el estado de Qrow, algo muy malo está ocurriendo en Mistral.

Yang lo observó pensativa por unos instantes:

–Padre… ¿tienes alguna idea sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo? Tu pareces conocer bien a Qrow y a Port.

El hombre meditó unos instantes.

–No estoy seguro, pero, ¿tal vez sea algo relacionado con el ataque a Vale?

Yang asintió con la cabeza. El ataque a Vale había sido unos pocos días antes de que ella encontrase a Qrow. Las noticias habían tardado en llegar a Mistral, pero una vez que la voz se corrió, el ataque que habían sufrido Vale y Beacon había estado en boca de gran parte de la sociedad.

–Pues… si fuese por las fechas en que encontré a Qrow, y lo que tardaría en llegar desde Vale a Mistral, tiene sentido. ¿Quizás persiguió a los culpables del ataque hasta Mistral?

Una expresión de alarma se reflejó en el rostro de Taiyang:

–Eso quiere decir que quienes atacaron Beacon están en Mistral… quizás estén pensando en realizar un ataque similar allí. O quizás… algo aun peor, si incluso Raven está pensando en movilizar a los Branwen…

Sin embargo, Yang no estaba del todo segura con respecto a aquella hipótesis.

–Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué avisarle al director de Beacon antes que al director de Haven u otras autoridades de Mistral?

Taiyang se encogió de hombros:

–Qrow trabaja para Beacon y es sumamente leal a Port… supongo que habrá querido avisarle a su jefe antes que a nadie. Pero de todas formas los directores están en contacto entre sí, por lo que debería ser más sencillo para Qrow informarle a Lionheart y esperar a que éste se comunique con Port, en vez de usar a Raven de intermediaria… ya que luego Port tendrá que comunicarse también con Lionheart… –Taiyang frunció el ceño.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del hospital mientras continuaban intercambiando opiniones y teorías.

–Creo que mejor será que me comunique con Port antes de enviar la petaca –concluyó Taiyang, a lo que Yang asintió con la cabeza.

Finalmente, Yang y su padre se dirigieron al centro de comunicaciones de Signal, donde Taiyang exigió que se estableciera una línea de comunicación confidencial con Beacon para poder habler con Port. Tras unos minutos de esperar, una operadora los dirigió a un box privado. Allí se encontraron ante una pantalla que no tardó demasiado en encenderse y mostrar a un hombre de cuerpo voluminoso, pelo blanco y un enorme bigote en su rostro rubicundo.

–Hola, Peter –Saludó Taiyang.

–Taiyang –respondió Port asintiendo con la cabeza –Espero que el motivo de esta llamada sea tan urgente como supones. Estoy hasta la coronilla con el asunto del ataque a Vale y James me está volviendo loco con sus nuevos protocolos de seguridad.

–Pues tu me dirás qué tan urgente es, Peter… tengo información de Qrow.

Port abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Bien, no te has equivocado. ¿Se ha comunicado Qrow contigo?¿Qué es lo que sabes?

–Bueno, no exactamente…

Yang decidió intervenir en ese momento. Sentía que la estaban dejando fuera del intercambio (de hecho, Port ni siquiera se había fijado en ella) y no le agradaba ser ignorada cuando todo el mérito de haber obtenido aquella información se debía a ella. Instinto de cazarrecompensas.

–De hecho, fui yo quien adquirió la información de Qrow.

Los ojos de Port se posaron sobre ella de forma inquisidora. Por unos instantes pareció que el hombre iba a abrir la boca pero preguntar algo, pero luego su vista se desvió hacia Taiyang, para regresar a sus facciones y finalmente una luz de entendimiento apareció en sus ojos.

–Ah… usted debe ser la señorita Branwen, si no me equivoco. La sobrina de Qrow.

–La hija de Raven, mejor dicho: la original y única Yang Branwen –Aclaró Yang con una sonrisa ladeada. Suponía que por la reacción de Port y cómo había deducido su identidad, el director de Beacon conocía a su madre, pero recalcar el parentesco nunca venía de más. El nombre de Raven tenía mucho peso. Y ser la hija de la líder del Clan Branwen no solo era una mochila pesada, sino también un respaldo cuando se trataba con desconocidos.

–No me quedan dudas de que eres su hija, te pareces tanto en aspecto como en genio –dijo Port riendo.

–Eh, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Para su fortuna, señor Port, yo soy un poco más… sociable que mi madre –respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona.

Port tosió falsamente y enarcó una ceja.

–Bien, bien, ya veo. De todas formas, señorita Branwen, le estaría agradecido si me pudiera hacer llegar la información de Qrow cuanto antes.

El rostro de Yang se puso serio. Port parecía apurado por recibir aquella información, lo que reforzaba aún más la idea de que el contenido de la petaca era importante. Y si algo había aprendido Yang en su carrera como cazarrecompensas, era que la información era uno de los bienes más preciados por los magos.

–Verá, señor Port, con gusto le entregaré la información, siempre y cuando usted ofrezca a cambio algo de similar valor. Y dado que Qrow no se encuentra en condiciones de darle personalmente la información y que soy la única persona que puede ofrecérselo, debo decir que el valor es bastante elevado.

Los ojos del director se entrecerraron de forma felina. Taiyang, por el contrario, miró a Yang con una expresión de desconcierto y pánico.

–¿Qué haces, Yang? –Preguntó en un susurro.

–Déjame esto a mí, padre –contestó de igual manera Yang.

–Pero…

–Mira, no sé de qué se trate todo esto. Pero algo importante está pasando, y no quiero que me tome por sorpresa.

–¿Es que piensas involucrarte?

–No… bueno, no al menos sin saber de qué se trata.

Yang dirigió la vista a Port de nuevo, quién la estudiaba con un gesto adusto.

–¿Qué considerarías un pago justo, señorita Branwen?

–Oh, no demasiado –dijo Yang sacando la petaca de Qrow. La reacción de Port al verla le indicó que el director sabía de lo que se trataba aquel objeto –La información de Qrow está almacenada aquí dentro. Esta petaca, sin embargo, tiene un solo uso. Se la enviaré para que usted pueda ver lo que hay aquí, pero solo si promete bajo contrato mágico luego compartir la información de Qrow conmigo, y añadir de su parte lo que sea necesario para poder comprender qué es lo que envió Qrow.

El director suspiró pesadamente y se agarró la cabeza.

–Lo que me pides es demasiado… hay cosas que no puedo revelar.

–Creo que lo que pido es racional, considerando que yo podría simplemente beber el contenido de la petaca y averiguar por mi cuenta qué es lo que envió Qrow, y dependería solo de mi buena voluntad compartir esa información con usted.

Yang dejó sin mencionar el hecho de que, si llegase a hacer eso, probablemente se metería en líos con Raven. Por extraño que parezca, su madre le había dicho que entregara aquella información sin pedir nada a cambio, solo para terminar la misión de Qrow como una buena sanmaritana. Algo sumamente extraño viniendo de Raven. Si su madre prefería que Yang no supiera de qué se trataba el mensaje, antes que la jugosa oportunidad de reclamar algún beneficio del director de Beacon, entonces algo realmente importante había allí.

–Aceptaré tu oferta, pero solo si añadimos al contrato una cláusula para impedir que difundas la información obtenida bajo ningún concepto, a nadie; ni siquiera a tu madre –respondió finalmente Port.

Aquello era… no óptimo, pero sí aceptable. Ciertamente le quitaba a la información que podría obtener cualquier posibilidad de ser intercambiada o negociada como un bien, pero en este momento, a Yang le interesaba más saber qué era lo que se avecinaba para sí misma, que para sacarle algún provecho como mercancía. Por otra parte… Raven ya sabía lo que Qrow había enviado, por lo que no tenía que informarle de nada a ella. Y de hecho, lo último que deseaba Yang era que Raven se enterase de que había estado metiendo las narices en aquel asunto, cuando ella se lo había prohibido.

–Muy bien, acepto tus condiciones.

–De acuerdo, enviaré a un cazador de inmediato a Patch con mi parte del contrato firmada. Deberás firmar tu parte y enviarme con él la petaca de Qrow. Una vez que haya obtenido la información de Qrow, te contactaré en las siguientes 24 horas para cumplir con mi parte. ¿Dónde podré contactarte?

–Estaré quedándome en la casa de Taiyang. Envía el contrato allí para que lo firme y le entregue la petaca a tu agente. Y sobre la información, te enviaré mi número de scroll cuando termine la conversación, contáctame por allí para pautar el intercambio.

–Está decidido, entonces. Ahora… si me disculpas, señorita Branwen, me gustaría preguntarte qué ha pasado con Qrow y por qué tienes tú la información, si no es demasiada molestia.

–Bueno, supongo que no hay problema con mencionarte eso. Encontré a Qrow inconsciente en Mistral, supongo que intentaba llegar hacia mí o hacia mi madre para que te hagamos llegar su petaca. Su situación era crítica, así que mi madre decidió enviarme a casa de Taiyang para que trajera a Qrow a Vale y te hiciera llegar la información.

–De hecho, recién trajimos a Qrow al ala médica de Signal, Peter –añadió Taiyang con el ceño fruncido –el panorama no es bueno. No va a estar consciente por un tiempo, y es posible que haya perdido su taumaturgia por tiempo indefinido.

–Demonios… –Una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de Port, que se llevó una mano a la cabeza de forma nerviosa –debía haber preguntado antes, esto parece ser peor de lo que imaginé…

–Por cierto, Peter… ¿podrías avisarle a Ruby de la condición de Qrow? Sabes cuánto lo adora…

–Mmm… –Port parecía pensativo –Sí, descuida, yo le informaré Tai. De hecho, ¿Podría pedirte que no hables con Ruby ni le menciones nada sobre Qrow hasta que yo haya hablado con ella? No quiero que este asunto se difunda más de lo necesario, ya bastante arriesgado es hacer una excepción con la señorita Branwen.

–Está bien, solo trata de ponerla al tanto lo antes posible, por favor.

–Lo haré, viejo amigo, lo haré…

Taiyang, Yang y Port se despidieron, y la pantalla se apagó.

* * *

Ruby Rose llegó a la casa de su padre en Patch por la noche, cerca de la hora de la cena. La conversación con Port, las instrucciones de Oobleck, y los preparativos para su inminente misión, le habían consumido la mayor parte del tiempo que tenía disponible, y al final había salido desde Vale hacia Patch a las apuradas, sin siquiera avisarle a su padre. De todas formas, suponía que no habría problemas en llegar sin anunciarse, puesto que hacía poco había acordado con su padre que lo visitaría en cuanto fuera posible. Y además, todavía estaba un poco molesta con él por el hecho de que no le hubiera avisado de inmediato de lo que le había sucedido a Qrow, aunque probablemente sabía que aquello era más bien culpa de Port que de su padre.

De todas formas, Ruby se sentía de buen ánimo. Volver a Patch y ver a su padre siempre la ponían de un excelente humor, y aquella vez no era la excepción. Sin dejar de lado el hecho de que el motivo de su visita no era del todo agradable, la idea de volver a tener una cena de comida casera con su padre y poder ver a su tío (aunque no estuviera despierto) la reconfortaban. Y así fue que Ruby, sin perder tiempo, introdujo su copia de las llaves en la puerta delantera de la casa, abrió lo más rápido posible y entró en la residencia sin perder un minuto.

Desde el comedor llegaba un aroma delicioso, y la joven cazadora marchó en esa dirección a con paso resuelto y jovial, sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca:

–¡Papá! ¡Estoy en casa! –Exclamó mientras abría la puerta del comedor de par en par, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Su expresión se transformó rápidamente en un gesto de confusión al ver a su padre mirándola con un rostro algo incómodo y confuso. Poco tardó la maga en reparar que Taiyang no estaba solo: estaba cenando con una joven muy atractiva, de cabello rubio y ojos lilas, que la observaba con una mezcla de incertidumbre, curiosidad y sorpresa. Ruby pudo notar que el ambiente se había tornado algo tenso y raro ante su llegada repentina, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al pensar que tal vez había interrumpido una velada romántica de su padre, pero… ¡Esa chica era demasiado joven para su padre!

–Uh em…. Lo siento, ¿I-interrumpí algo? –Preguntó con la voz titubeante y un tono ligeramente acusador.

Taiyang la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Finalmente tragó saliva.

–Ruby… no te esperaba tan pronto –contestó –eh… y no, no interrumpes, solo estábamos cenando y pensé que tal vez estarías ocupada en Beacon, lo siento si no te esperé para la cena…

–No, está bien, debí avisarte, solo que me imaginé que sabrías que vendría por lo que sucedió con Qrow, y se me hizo demasiado tarde con los preparativos, y tuve que venir de inmediato, sin hacer tiempo de avisarte….

–…con todo lo que ha sucedido esta semana, y como recién te han dado el alta, además de que Peter me dijo que hablaría contigo por lo de Qrow y supuse que querrías hablar o llamarme antes de venir, y como no lo hiciste, yo pues…

–…sucede que me han asignado una misión importante, y he tenido un montón de cosas en la cabeza durante el día, y no me esperaba que tuvieras compañía, y no pensé que hubieras invitado a cenar a tu… bueno, no se si es tu… um, ¿amiga? O…

–…resulta que he estado conversando con Yang, que llegó hoy por la mañana, y se ha pasado el tiempo y la verdad se me borró de la cabeza el hecho de que tal vez tu vinieras hoy mismo…

Yang, a todo esto, observaba con desconcierto y cierta fascinación la conversación de su padre y la que, a juzgar por lo visto, era su media hermana, Ruby. Padre e hija divagaban prácticamente al mismo tiempo, sin prestar atención a las palabras del otro. Cómo hacían aquellos dos para entenderse, era todo un misterio para la rubia, que pese a encontrar la escena ligeramente graciosa, comenzaba a cansarse de ser el elefante en la habitación que ninguno de los dos idiotas balbuceantes se atrevía a abordar.

–Oigan… –reclamó rodando los ojos y con expresión de fastidio –Están divagando, ambos al mismo tiempo. No voy a negar que es un poco… entretenido oírlos, pero después de un tiempo se torna molesto.

El par se calló al instante, mirándose el uno al otro de forma algo avergonzada, y luego a la rubia con un poco de incomodidad:

–Um, sí, lo siento señorita... ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo Ruby, rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa ténue en el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas– Oh, disculpa, no me presenté… Soy la hija de Tai, aunque supongo que ya lo habías escuchado cuando entré y grité creyendo que se encontraba solo, disculpa por eso también, y... eh, estoy divangando de nuevo, lo sé. Mi nombre es Ruby, encantada de conocerte.

Ruby acompaño su presentación extendiendo la mano, que la rubia tomó sin vacilar, estrechándola a forma de saludo. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro antes de contestar:

–Mucho gusto, Ruby. Soy Yang... –los ojos de la rubia buscaron a Taiyang. El hombre estaba aún con una expresión de estupor y confusión, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel intercambio entre sus hijas. Aparentemente, a juzgar por las reacciones de ambos, Ruby no sabía de la existencia de Yang ni de la relación entre ambas.

La sonrisa pícara de Yang se profundizó más antes de añadir el toque final:

–…al fin nos conocemos, hermanita menor.

* * *

Buenas tardes/noches/días a todos! Al fin pude volver a actualizar! He estado intentando aprovechar la cuarentena por el Covid-19 para escribir, pero lo cierto es que, como dice cierta canción, "el ocio no me deja tiempo para nada". De todas maneras tenía que pensar unas cuantas cosas para este capi, y si bien al final se me alargó un poquito, no quería que pasara otro más sin que Yang y Ruby se conocieran finalmete. Se me está haciendo un poco larga la introducción, pero de a poco se va poniendo en marcha todo. Cuando tenga la historia un poco más avanzada tal vez haga una revisión/reestructuración de los capítulos para tratar de que sea un poco más rápido el inicio de la historia, pero por ahora tengo que hacerlo así para no desordenarme con el desarrollo de los personajes y su entrada en la trama.

En fin, les dejo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y como siempre, cualquier comentario/crítica es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
